A Young Sorcerer's Eyes
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Sequel to CLTL! The war against SK is over,and the Alchemist is back!But, he has some surprises for Chiro about his family tree and how his family was one of the most important in Italy.This will be a history lesson for Chiro,and a quest to find his mom.
1. After War

Annime: HI! And welcome to the sequel of "Chiro's Laughter, Tears and Life."

Chiro: You are going to bury yourself in stories again!

Annime: I'm pretty far on my others, so calm down!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Annime: **PLEASE READ OR YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED**: Chiro doesn't have biological siblings in this story, unlike the last story. I have changed my mind about that. I have also debated on if I should change the sibling thing in the prequel, but I don't know exactly what to replace the chapter with. Also, it is one of my babies and one of my favorites as well, so changing it would be hard, I guess. Another thing I thought of was deleting the chapter all together, but there are other chapters saying it and it wouldn't really work. Lastly, I don't want to delete the chapter and make it less than 25. This **IS **still the sequel to "Chiro's Laugher, Tears, and Life." Thank you.

_**A Young Sorcerer's Eyes**_

"Ok, Chiro, be careful," Nova warned him. "You're still going to be rolling around in that wheel chair until next week."

"Don't worry Nova, I'll be perfectly fine. I mean I at least wanna see how they're doing if I can't help them rebuild anything." Chiro rolled out of the foot of the robot, leaving Nova standing there worried about the teen.

It was about three weeks after the war had finally ended. It was the winter time, meaning everything had to be rebuilt and fast. Winters have been becoming colder lately, but Gibson didn't seem too worried.

Skeleton King wasn't technically destroyed during the last few minutes of the war. He was changed back to his normal self after an intense blast of the power primate came as an attack from Chiro. This intense blast was said to be almost TOO intense, because Chiro passed out the moment after the attack hit its target. The team had finally found the boy, thinking it was too late. Gibson tried his best to check him over with tear filled eyes, but ended up have the team carry the boy back to the robot. About 3 hours later Gibson's tests showed the boy was going to be fine and an hour after that Chiro woke up. There was a lot of crying and scolding made from love by Antauri, but they all knew everything was going to be ok. (Chiro had gone off alone without telling the team where he was. He was being the typical Chiro: the boy who tries to make sure he's the only one who gets hurt.) And one of the best parts was that Chiro had the worst injuries out of everyone who participated in the war. Well, there were a great handful of losses, but they will never be forgotten, and they were in a better place. Chiro was sadly correct when he had said it was the biggest war that Shuggazoom had ever seen. Antauri didn't know what to think about this, but the twinkle in Chiro's eyes after hearing that everyone was fine stopped the silver simian's confusion fast.

Now, Chiro was going to meet up with Sprx, Otto, Gibson, the Alchemist, and Antauri in the city. He was excited to see everyone after only two hours of being away from them. Nova was coming along too, but she had to grab some things first.

The wheel chair was leaving the poor boy frustrated. He wasn't used to it yet, so he was turning in wrong directions every now and again.

"You need some help?" a kind female voice asked her boyfriend.

Chiro smiled and looked back at the pinkette that was now pushing his wheel chair.

"Well, hello, Jin-May," Chiro greeted her. "Thank you for pushing this weird contraption."

Jin-May giggled. "It's no problem. You're just so silly. I mean, you've been riding this around for almost three weeks now and you still don't know how to use it correctly?"

Chiro nodded. "Sorry, I don't usually use these things that often." His voice sounded very defensive, making Jin-May laugh.

"Chiro, I was only teasing you," she told him.

Chiro smirked humorously as they continued their way to their destination.

"Otto, will you please pay attention?" Gibson called from the bottom of an almost finished building. "Don't drop it until I say to!"

"Sorry," Otto responded in a loud enough voice to where Gibson could hear him.

Gibson huffed and Samantha laughed.

"Calm down, Gibson, it was just an accident," Samantha said to the blue simian

Samantha was a cousin of Chiro's. She had always stopped by to say her hellos and hang out with the team. Now, she was helping rebuild the city. Her power of invisibility was very useful in the war. She had a very slight dark complexion with dark blond hair. She was even more opposite from Chiro with her brown eyes. Not having a drop of Italian in her blood, Samantha was a 6th cousin to Chiro, making blood relation zero, or as slim as it can be.

Gibson rolled his eyes as he continued his work.

"Hey, guys," Chiro's voice called out from behind them.

Samantha and the monkey team turned around to greet him. The Alchemist smiled as he came closer to the boy as well.

"Hey, Chiro, how are you feeling?" Otto asked.

Chiro smiled brightly. "I'm feeling great!"

Otto was soon standing on the ground and smiling his signature smile as the team all continued to talk.

Everything was back to normal…for now.

Annime: There you go!

Chiro: Please review!


	2. Partys

Annime: Hi! I had a music festival today! XD

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Chiro sat in his wheel chair in the control room while it was filled with talking people. Everyone from the army was having a last party to celebrate the war finally being over.

"Hey, Chiro," a familiar voice spoke, causing Chiro turn towards its owner. Johnny Sunspot came walking over to Chiro and then leaned against the raven haired teen's chair. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little tired, but besides that I'm fine," Chiro answered.

Johnny Sunspot and Chiro had gone to school together as kids, and they had been close friends. But, they had had a weird relationship of "love and hate." They acted like they didn't know each other for a curtain amount of time more than once.

"Well, I'm sure the monkey team is keeping a good eye on you. You know you gave us a pretty good scare out there." John crossed his arms and sent Chiro a playful scowl. Chiro chuckled.

"Trust me," Chiro said, "I already know I scared the life out of everyone. Please don't remind me."

John smirked. "As long as you do as the doctor says I won't have to."

"Umm, John, I'm going to anyway because I want out of this stupid wheel chair."

"HA! You never could work those things, could you?"

"Well, there's no need to rub it in, dude."

"My I have your attention!" Antauri's voice rose above the noise for the crowd. Everyone fell silent as Antauri's commanding, yet kind, voice fell into everyone's ears. "Thank you. I think it is about time a curtain 'someone' made a speech. He has not been able to since he got hurt, but it's his job in the first place."

Everyone started clapping, knowing who Antauri was talking about while Chiro tilted his head.

"He wants me to go up there now when I have no idea what I am going to say?" Chiro asked himself. John chuckled, clearly hearing Chiro's disbelief. Chiro sighed and started to wheel towards Antauri, and he hit John at the last second.

"Hey!" complained the red head as Chiro rolled away with a laugh.

Five seconds later Chiro was facing everyone with Antauri. They all had smiles as they waited for him to speak.

"Ok," Chiro began while rubbing his hands together. "I don't really know what to say."

"Tell everyone about the time you lost you virginity!" Hunter's voice cried out from the crowd. A look of pure and utter shock, with a tint of confusion came across Chiro face at this.

"But I'm a virgin," Chiro murmured, turning to Antauri.

Everyone was laughing while Chiro stayed silent for a small moment.

"Shut up, Hunter! At least I won't be lonely my entire life!" Chiro shouted back. This sent everyone into hysterics. Hunter leant against the wall and pouted, knowing Chiro had won. After a while though, Hunter started to laugh.

"Ok," Chiro began again. "Sorry about that rude interruption from the idiot in the back."

"Hey!" yelled Hunter yelled. Then suddenly everyone heard him cry out in pain and then shut up.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Chiro said.

"No problem!" a female voice called from the same direction as where Hunter was standing.

"Ok, again," Chiro spoke, "I really don't know what to say. I've trained with all of you for months, lived with you all for months, wanted to strangle some of you for months-," (this part made everyone laugh) "and then I woke up to find you guys still around. I'm going to miss you all. It's going to be very strange when you all leave Shuggazoom. Man, I bet everyone in town is going to freak out when you leave." The crowd smiled at the boy's humor, even after the war.

"How come you're not scared?" someone asked. "We are all freaked out by what happened, but you seem to have come out clean."

Chiro looked from the direction of where he heard the voice, down at his wheel chair, and then back up.

"Man, I think some people here need to get their eyes checked," Chiro teased, "because that is just ridiculous."

After this everyone started to talk again and the party was turned back to play. Sprx came up to Antauri and the raven haired teen with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"So, kid, who do you need to tell Jin-May about?" Sprx questioned playfully.

Chiro sent him a friendly glare, making the red simian laugh. But, he stopped once Nova hit him in the head.

"Please behave yourself?" Nova spoke with an almost pleading voice. Sprx just shrugged while Gibson shook his head in shame.

Chiro turned to Antauri with a raised eyebrow. "Well, Antauri, that was…interesting, wasn't it?" Antauri couldn't help but smile at the question and nodded.

"Yes," the silver simian answered. "But Hunter's interruption was not needed." Chiro shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like he was true."

Antauri gave Chiro a strange look.

"What?" Chiro laughed. "Antauri, you don't really think I'm not a virgin, do you? This is Hunter talking. We both know Hunter: he's a goof ball who likes to make a scene."

Antauri shook his head. "No; that's not it."

Chiro gave him a questioning look, but before he could ask any more questions, Bob started to push him away.

"Come on, Chiro," Bob said with a baby voice. "Antauri told us to make sure you stay ok today." Chiro turned back to find that Antauri had disappeared from sight. The raven haired teen just shrugged it off and turned his attention back on to his childhood friends around him.

"Antauri, I need to talk to him," the Alchemist whispered as the two stood the corner of the room.

Antauri nodded. "I know this, my friend, but you must wait until he is better. If you tell him now he will get too curious and may end up hurting himself. Patients may be the wisest option."

The Alchemist was silent for a moment as he watched his grandson roll around with his friends.

"You are right," the Alchemist replied. "It would be better to wait."

Annime: There we go! I hope it's not TOO cheesy!

Sprx: Please review!


	3. Messy Kitchens in the Mornings!

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: Don't you have other stories to worry about?

Annime: You let me worry about that while you worry about your own stories. AND TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SPRING/EASTER BREAK AND MY NIECE WA BORN TODAY!

Chiro: Ok…well, Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Chiro opened his eyes to find himself staring up in a pitch black room. He sat up, pulled a remote off his night stand, and pressed a button that turned on the lights. He sighed for a moment in thought.

Everyone left to go home yesterday, the city was rebuilt, the war was over, and Skeleton King was gone. It was all over. Everything the team had trained for had come to an end. They would want to leave; they probably haven't been home in sometime. They might like to visit their own family…if they had one, of course.

"Chiro," a voice spoke from his right. Chiro spun his head around in surprise to find Antauri floating near his bed. Chiro chuckled at the fact he was frightened. Antauri was always at his side now-a-days because Chiro was still using a wheel chair he could barely use. "Is something bothering you Chiro?"

Chiro frowned. Yes something had been bothering Chiro for weeks: didn't the monkey team want to go other places now that Shuggazoom was safe? And if they did, now they can't leave without the guilt of leaving the teen here in his current state. So, when Chiro is better and they do leave, where's Chiro going to go? Is he going to have to go live alone again? Maybe they'll put him with the Alchemist: a man he barely knows…

Chiro shook his head to Antauri. "No, I'll be fine."

Antauri knew Chiro. When Chiro says, 'I'll be fine,' it's because he doesn't want to lie by saying, 'No, there's nothing wrong.' The silver simian wasn't going to play these games with Chiro, so he pressed on.

"Chiro, I know something is bothering you, and you are not getting out of that bed until I find out."

Chiro frowned again. He couldn't handle being in bed anymore. He HAD to be up and running, no, rolling around. He HAD to interact with different living creators. He wouldn't be able to stand sleeping or lying in bed for one more hour, let alone a day.

"Ok," Chiro said, finally giving in to his weakness. "I was just wondering what you guys were going to do."

Antauri raised an eye brow with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Chiro sighed again. "I mean, don't you guys have places you want to go and people you want to see now that the war is over?"

Antauri blinked and then let out a laugh that threw Chiro into confusion.

"Chiro," Antauri said. "We saw pretty much all we wanted to see when we left to destroy that giant worm. I don't think anyone wants to leave Shuggazoom any time soon."

Chiro didn't seem convinced as he asked, "Don't you want to go see your family?"

Antauri laughed again, and Chiro was getting a little mad. He was just asking a question, so what was so funny?

"Chiro," Antauri spoke again. "Our tribe abandoned us before we could remember. The Alchemist took us in and we all became a family with each other. You were just the latest addition."

Chiro smirked hearing this. "And you guys scowled me for having secrets."

Antauri shrugged, causing Chiro to laugh at Antauri's pretend 'cluelessness'.

"Now, can I get out of bed, Antauri?" questioned the teen. Antauri chuckled and used his powers to help Chiro into his wheel chair. Just like every other time, Chiro couldn't help but freak out just a little bit. Antauri chuckled again at this and started to push Chiro out of his room.

Once the two entered the kitchen, they saw food flying in the air. Chiro ducked as far as he could, which wasn't very far since he was in a wheel chair, while Antauri shielded them both. Sprx and Gibson had gotten into another fight apparently.

"Guys, knock it off!" Chiro yelled. Everything in the room went quiet and still. Chiro finally came out of his fetal position and narrowed his eyes at the four who were sitting at the table with guilty expressions. They were all covered with food from top to bottom. "Ok, what happened this time?"

"W-well," Sprx spoke first, scratching his head nervously, and in thought. "Gibson and I got into a fight again. Then I got angry and, before I could stop myself, threw some food at him. But, he was too fast and ducked out of the way, so it hit Nova. After that everything went downhill."

Chiro sighed with exasperation, but could stop a laugh from coming out of his throat.

"With you guys around my days are never boring," Chiro muttered. Then the boy said louder, "Ok, it's time to clean this up. You four started this as a team, and you will clean it like a team. Antauri has told me that we both need to go see how the Alchemist is doing."

Before the two had arrived in the kitchen, Antauri had told Chiro that they both needed to go and make sure the Alchemist was settled into his old lab.

"Ok, Chiro," Nova replied. "We'll clean it, and we won't play around ether."

Chiro nodded. "That is what you will all do because you are in charge, Nova."

"Aww!" complained Sprx. "Why does she always get to be in charge when you two leave?"

"It's because Nova is third in command," Antauri said to Sprx. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yea," Sprx mumbled before laughing nervously. Nova had her hands on her hips and was giving Sprx a 'You got that right!' glare.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your work and get breakfast later," Chiro said. "Let's go Antauri." The teen turned in his wheel chair and rolled away with Antauri towards the tubes. They were going to take Antauri's ship so they could avoid the wheel chair problems in the forest.

After the two were out of sight, Nova turned to the other three with her.

"Ok," the only female of the team announced. "Let's get this mess cleaned up."

Annime: There you have it! I'm stretching this story out big time!

Chiro: Really?

Annime: YEA! I want it to be longer than _Chiro's Laughter, Tears, and Life!_

Chiro: Sometimes I wonder how you find the time for this.

Annime: Sometimes I wonder why you are Italian, yet you are so pale.

Chiro: Sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten that the reason for that is the following: I have distant family members that are American, even though our blood relation is about zero. One example is Samantha.

Annime: Samantha looks like she's more Italian than you!

Chiro: But she's not Italian.

Annime: DUH! I know that! I'm the author!

Chiro: I am completely Italian. The only other thing that I am has to be something like 0.0078, which I don't even think counts.

Sprx: Ok, guys, will you guys stop?

Samantha: I do kinda look Italian don't I? But I have dirty blonde hair… Some may say I look Mexican. But, again, I have dirty blonde hair…

Otto: Please review!


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Annime: I'm back!

Samantha: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else! XD

_**Chapter 3**_

Chiro rolled around the refurbished lab with curiosity. Everything was so clean and new.

The teen rolled over to the book shelf and started to go through them. He understood all of the languages in every single one of the many books, so he began to read.

"You know, you aren't supposed to be hanging around and reading. You are supposed to be helping with setting everything up." Samantha suddenly appeared beside Chiro, making him jump.

"Will you stop that?" Chiro asked with announce. "And if you haven't noticed, everything else has to be hung up. I can't do that kind of stuff because I'm in a wheel chair."

"Hmm," Samantha hummed at this as she crossed her arms. "You are a spoiled little brat, you know that?"

Chiro stuck his tongue out at her as she cleaned up some of the books he was finished with.

"So," Samantha spoke again. "How have you been? I heard that you kinda had a power upgrade."

"Yes, it's only a little different," Chiro replied. "I found out that I still have the powers of an Earth Benver, but I can just do more things besides that. Luckily I can feel vibrations again."

"How can I believe that if I snuck up on you so easily?" Samantha teased.

Chiro smiled and rolled his blue eyes. "Hey, that's only because I wasn't paying attention."

"Sure it is."

"It IS the reason."

"Chiro, you know I'm only messing with you, cuz. Now, just calm down and shut up."

Chiro poked Samantha in the side and the teen girl jumped. She turned to him and glared.

"You know, you are SO lucky that you are in a wheel chair or I would take you down right here and right now."

Chiro shrugged. "Go ahead and do it anyway. But, Antauri won't be very happy about it."

"Chiro, really, do not tempt me."

Chiro chuckled as he straightened the rest of the books out. "Well, let's go see what gramps and dad are doing."

Samantha followed Chiro as the boy led the way to Antauri and the Alchemist's location.

"So, you still think it's too soon to tell him?" the Alchemist asked Antauri with curiosity.

"Yes," Antauri answered. "He will want to get up and go find her the moment he hears what you want to say, but he is hurt. We can't tempt him like that."

The Alchemist nodded in agreement. "Yes, I see your point, although, I do hope to tell him very soon."

"And that you will, my friend. We must be patient though."

Chiro came rolling into the room with Samantha and the two elders went quiet about their discussion.

"Hello Antauri, Savio, how are you guys?" Samantha asked, her big brown eyes holding the smile she also wore on her face.

"Hello Samantha and Chiro," Antauri welcomed the two teens. "Do you have everything finished in there?"

"Yep," Chiro said. "Everything is in tip top shape. The only problem is the chandelier on the ceiling. Neither of us can get to it so that it can get fixed."

Antauri and the Alchemist nodded.

"I'll take care of it," Antauri told the two as he floated out of the room the way Chiro and Samantha had just entered. The two teens followed him as the silver simian entered the room they had just left.

The Alchemist watched Chiro as he rolled away.

"The poor boy has never known how important he really is to some people," the Alchemist whispered. "But, whatever happens, it's all in God's hands."

Chiro and Samantha watched as Antauri floated up to the chandelier and straightened it out.

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" Samantha asked Chiro as she leaned up against the handle of the wheel chair.

"Yea but if you had the power of flying we would all be terrified."

"And why is that?"

"Because you can already turn invisible and that's bad enough."

Samantha crossed her arms and pouted playfully as Antauri floated back down to the two teens.

"You know, your son is VERY mean to me," Samantha complained to Antauri. "He says mean things to me all the time."

Antauri chuckled and used his hands to mess up both of the teens' hair.

"You guys show each other you love each other in so many ways," Antauri pointed out. After this he floated back to where the Alchemist was still standing.

"You are SUCH a cry baby," Chiro said to Samantha with a laugh.

"Well, at least I CAN cry," Samantha counted.

Chiro took a sharp breath. "Now THAT is REALLY harsh, cuz, you know that?"

Samantha crossed her arms and walked away from the wheel chair-ridden boy.

"Hey, get back here," Chiro called out. "I'm not done with you yet." Chiro rolled over towards Samantha furiously in an attempt to catch up with her.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Samantha yelled behind her shoulder. Suddenly, the female girl broke into a run, making Chiro groan.

"That's not far!" Chiro shouted as he tried his hardest to speed up. "You are SO lucky I'm in this stupid wheel chair!"

The two elders were laughing in the other room as they heard the sibling rivalry.

"They might as well be brother and sister," the Alchemist spoke to Antauri, laughter in his words.

Antauri nodded. "Yes, and this isn't the first time I've witnessed something like this between the two. I find it both entertaining and sweet."

The Alchemist went quiet again as the sound of the two went away and turned into nothing. He stayed quiet for a while, causing Antauri to worry.

"Alchemist, are you ok?" Antauri questioned. The Alchemist nodded.

"Yes, I just wonder what she is doing right now."

Antauri looked over at the Alchemist. "You mean Gioia, don't you?"

The Alchemist nodded. "She never seemed like the one to give up a child for any reason at all. I understand why she did it, but she must have been heart broken- she must STILL be heart broken."

Antauri turned away from the Alchemist and back to the large computer they had been working on for a long while.

"I'm sure she is," Antauri whispered.

Annime: I hope that this chapter is ok!

Chiro: Samantha, get back here!

Samantha: NEVER!

Annime: (sweat drop)

Sprx: Please review!


	5. Powers

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Hi!

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Chiro wore a smile ever since he had woken up. Today was the last day he would have to use that stupid wheel chair. He didn't really like it. It wasn't like in the store when you could roll around from isle to isle; this was a wheel chair he couldn't get out of even if he leaves the store.

Chiro rolled into the control room where the monkey team was sharing some laughs and smiles.

"BOO!" the teen yelled, making everyone but Antauri jump. Chiro laughed as everyone playfully crossed their arms.

"Now, kid," Sprx spoke first. "Why would you go and do that?"

Chiro shrugged. "I guess it's because I want to?" Chiro guessed as he gave them all an innocent smile. Antauri chuckled.

"You just wanted to mess with us?" Antauri questioned.

Chiro nodded with a happy smile. "Sure, why not?"

Sprx groaned. "Well, you didn't just mess with me; you scared the crap outta me!"

Chiro giggled. "I think that was the other purpose. So, what are you guys doing this morning, anyway?"

"Besides getting terrified," Nova answered teasingly, "just talking and hanging out."

Chiro nodded. "Is there anyone here I don't know about?"

Suddenly, Hunter jumped out from behind Chiro's chair and yelled, "BOO!"

Chiro jumped is his wheel chair and screamed like a girl. Everyone started to laugh while Chiro clutched his chest and tried to calm down. He looked up and glared at Hunter.

"Boy, Hunter," Chiro said, breathing heavily. "You are SO lucky that I'm in a wheel chair and that I think that was hilarious." Chiro then began to laugh with everyone else.

Vanessa came walking into the room and held a look of confusion as she watched everyone around her laughing.

"Chiro, I know everything is done and over with," the female teen spoke above the laughter. "But don't you still have move important things to do than sit around."

Chiro pointed to his wheel chair. "I actually don't have a choice in that matter." Vanessa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"That is NOT what I was talking about. For your information, I was sent by your grandfather to come and get you. He has been waiting in the training room for you."

Chiro's eyes widened and he turned to the others. "What; why didn't anyone tell me?"

Sprx shrugged. "We thought you knew." Chiro shook his head frantically at this idea.

"No, I had no idea he was waiting to train me," Chiro corrected. Suddenly, Vanessa grabbed ahold of the handles to Chiro's wheel chair and started to rush him to the training room. Along the way, Chiro was yelling for the girl to slow down.

"Is it just me," Sprx said. "Or does Vanessa act like Chiro's mom?"

Hunter laughed. "I wouldn't really put it like that, but they are pretty close. Ever since what happened to Valina…" Hunter trailed off as sadness flooded his eyes.

"I wonder whatever happened to her," Nova whispered. "She was destroyed by Skeleton King, but then reappeared in Skeleton King's army. Now she's disappeared again…"

Sprx huffed and crossed his arms. "No doubt she's planning with Mandarin on how to get the Alchemist back to being Skeleton King. And I tell you now: if either of them TRYS to come within a mile of Chiro or the Alchemist I will rip their heads off!"

Hunter took a step away from Sprx and held both of his hands up. "Ok, I don't want to mess with you."

Sprx only scowled at nothing and walked over and sat in his chair. Even there he had his arms crossed along with a scowl spread across his face.

"He's angry, isn't he?" Hunter whispered to Nova, hoping that the ticked-off red simian couldn't hear him.

"Yea, but he'll be fine," Nova comforted Hunter with a soft voice. "He just needs to mope for a little while and get it out of his system."

Chiro was very glad when the two teens finally reached the training room, because he thought he was going to have a heart attack. Vanessa smiled down at the boy who sat beneath her in the wheel chair.

"We are here," she announced, already knowing that this wasn't unknown to Chiro. "Now you can get up and enter."

Chiro glared up at Vanessa, knowing that the last part was her teasing him about his current state.

"Hey, how about I go get Hunter so he can help me duck-tape you to a wheel chair? Trust me; I'll make sure you can't get up with how tightly you will be held down." Vanessa took a step back from the wheel chair, not wanting what Chiro was talking about to happen, and Chiro wore a smug look on his face. "I thought so." Chiro took this opportunity to roll over to the door and enter the training room. He didn't want to be any later than he was now, even though he hadn't even known that he had a training session.

"Oh, hello Chiro," the Alchemist welcomed the boy. "It's nice to finally see you this morning."

"Sorry, Gramps," Chiro said. "I didn't know you wanted to see me. Are we going to train or something?"

The Alchemist shook his head. "No, not exactly; I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Chiro rolled over to his grandfather and waited for him to go on with his explaining.

"Do you remember when you were first learning about being a sorcerer?" the Alchemist began. Chiro nodded at this. "Well, remember how you learned that it wasn't really magic that we had?"

Chiro nodded again. "Yea; we only have powers that LOOK like real magic. Sorcerers don't REALLY exist.

"That is correct," the Alchemist agreed. "Now, when it comes to being a LIGHT sorcerer, the REAL difference it has over the others is that they can specialize in whatever they want. So, now you must chose. You have mastered the powers of light, and now you must pick the final power. Remember to keep in thought your weaknesses and your strengths."

Chiro smirked, knowing that his choice was obvious.

"Earth," Chiro answered. "I will master Earth."

The Alchemist smiled. "And you are already half way done."

Chiro laughed. "I guess you are right. Ha!

Annime: There you go! And by the way, this is mostly filler, except the part about his powers. THAT is kinda important…

Chiro: You think?

Annime: Shut up, Chiro.

Otto: Please review!


	6. Twirling Around

Annime: HI!

Chiro: Hello!

Annime: No one has any idea what I have in store for you, do they?

Chiro: Probably not.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to anyone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

Chiro danced around him room with joy on his newly healed legs. His eyes shown with a childish nature that didn't always show, and Antauri couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's actions.

"Chiro, you must not be too hard on your legs," Antauri warned. "They may get hurt again. We don't want to replay the wheelchair situation do we?"

Chiro laughed. "Come on, Antauri. I'm fine, and I will be fine. There's nothing wrong with twirling around in my room." Chiro stopped and smirked at Antauri. "But, now, I must go and get back at Samantha. It's about time I paid her back for all her teasing." Chiro turned and ran out of the room, not waiting for Antauri to comment.

"Wait, Chiro," Antauri called after the boy, but as he heard the teen continue down the hallway he sighed. "That boy can be extremely stubborn at times," Antauri mumble with a smile. "Well, I guess I better follow him so he doesn't get hurt."

Samantha sat in Chiro's chair, waiting impatiently for her cousin to come out of his room and hang out with everyone. Sadly, for Chiro, she wasn't the most patient person in the world. She stood up and was about to leave and go to Chiro's room when the teen girl saw the boy running from his tube.

"Hey Chiro," Samantha cried with joy and excitement as her cousin raced rather towards her.

Chiro went so far to her that he finally stopped when he was face to face with her. He wore a smirk that showed a sign of sneakiness, and Samantha couldn't help but notice this.

"So, what are you up to?" Chiro's female cousin asked. Chiro went closer to her face as his smirk grew wider.

"Payback," whispered Chiro in reply. Samantha's eyes widened and she instantly turned and rushed away. "Hey," Chiro shouted. "You can't get away from me THAT easily!"

Samantha turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "You wanna bet on that?" Suddenly, Samantha was gone and Chiro blinked.

"Darn you, Samantha, and your invisibility!" Chiro yelled to the air around him.

"I love you too, Chiro," Samantha said in a way that Chiro was unable to pinpoint her location. Chiro growled and looked around. He turned his attention to his powers and felt her breathing vibrations through his feet coming from right behind him. Chiro stuck Samantha's stomach with his elbow, making Samantha groan and fall to her knees. Just as fast as she'd disappeared, she reappeared before everyone's eyes.

"Ok, you win," Samantha admitted. "Now, just don't do that again, please?"

Chiro gave Samantha a hand and pulled her up. They both laughed as their eyes finally saw the entire monkey team in the room that had humors smiles on their faces. The two teens had had an audience the whole time.

"Hello, everyone," Chiro welcomed the simians with a nervous laugh as he gave them all a smile. "I didn't see you all here."

"Man, kid," Sprx spoke first with a cocky grin. "You have been getting rusty on your training skills. Do we need to drill you?"

Chiro took a step back and his smile became nervous. "You aren't REALLY going to try to do that, are you?"

Antauri smiled at Chiro. "Not until later. You may want to break the rules about not working your legs too hard, but we will not break that rule ourselves."

Chiro huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm NOT working my legs too hard! They don't even hurt. I'm making sure they aren't weak from being off of them for so long."

"Ok, ok," Sprx said. "Just calm down, kid; we understand. Now, are you coming with us or not?"

Chiro blinked. "Where are you going?"

"To town; it's about time you go there on your feet and we get some fresh food."

Chiro turned his head to face Antauri eye to eye, the teen boy's sparkling.

"You are REALLY going to let me go so soon after leaving my wheel chair?" Chiro questioned eagerly. Antauri nodded.

"Yes, but I'm coming with all of you. We don't need you wearing yourself out."

Antauri's answer made Chiro cheer with gratitude. He grabbed Samantha's wrist and twirled her around. The boy laughed as the girl cried out in surprise. The entire team chuckled at the two as Samantha started to yell for Chiro to stop.

"That's enough, Chiro!" Samantha shouted. "I'm done spinning." Chiro stopped and let go of his cousin. The poor teen continued to spin from the after effect for a couple of seconds. When she finally stopped she held her head and sent a half glare to her cousin. "That wasn't very fun you know."

Chiro shrugged. "That's what you think. But I personally find it hilarious."

"Ok, ok, now let's get going," Nova ushered everyone. "We may not get a nice day like this, so we should get a move on and enjoy it the best we can."

Ten minutes later, Chiro, Samantha, and the rest of the hyper force were walking through the streets of Shuggazoom. Everywhere Chiro went there were cries of joy. The boy blushed at the attention and couldn't help but want to yell at them all to shut up.

"Yea!" shouted BT as the two teens and five monkeys sat down at a table of Mr. Jackslapper's. "Chiro's up and walking again; it's nice to see that nothing has changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiro questioned with suspicion.

"You are so quick when it comes to recovering. But, sadly, when it comes to school you are pretty slow." BT ducked and fell to the ground in the fetal position after Chiro had almost hit him in the head with a plastic cup. Chiro growled.

"I am NOT slow at school, and you know it!" Chiro snapped. BT held up his hands.

"I was only playing," BT exclaimed as he ran away.

Antauri crossed his arms. "That wasn't very nice of you, Chiro."

Chiro shrugged at his father. "Well, he's just going to act like a bully again. That's how he is: he is a friend, and then he stabs you in the back. Also, he never said it was a joke before when he teased me like that. How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, you didn't have to throw something at him."

"Yea that was what I could have rethought a little bit. Besides, I could have chucked something harder at him and REALLY have done some damage, but I didn't."

Antauri sighed. Even though Chiro may be slightly more mature than other kids, he was still a kid.

"So," Samantha spoke up, hoping to change the subject. "Now what do we do?"

"Eat," Chiro answered. "I've been craving a hover burger FOREVER…but sadly no one would let me have one."

"Chiro, you know why we wouldn't let you have one," Gibson said. "So, stop complaining about what was then and enjoy the now."

Chiro nodded in defeat and began to stand up when he spotted something, or SOMEONE, in an alley way close to the hover burger restraint. The male to another step forward, wondering who it was. Could it be someone who was hurt? Chiro ran to the alley way, alarming the group that was with him.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Antauri called after the boy, but Chiro didn't stop. Finally, the raven haired boy was looking face to face with the girl who had disappeared so many years ago.

"Valina?" whispered Chiro.

Annime: Cliff hanger! ….or is it?

Chiro: I don't know. So many people have different options for a cliff hanger.

Annime: Really?

Chiro: I don't know.

Annime: -_-

Otto: Please review!


	7. TackleHugging!

Annime: Well, at least some other people thought it was a cliff hanger in the last chapter! XD

Chiro: I bet they all want to know what happens.

Annime: Are you included?

Chiro: Yes, why yes I am.

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 6**_

Chiro's eyes were wide as the girl, Valina, waved to him shyly.

"Hello, Chiro," Valina said. "It's nice to see you."

Chiro took a step forward, not knowing if he should believe his eyes. There, standing right in front of him, was Valina. She didn't look evil, she didn't look angry…she looked NORMAL.

"V-Valina," Chiro whispered her name again, but is time with a stutter. "I-is that…you?" Valina nodded at this; you could tell that she was nervous. "A-and…you are back to normal?" Valina nodded again. Chiro jumped towards her a tackle-hugged her to the ground. The raven haired boy began to cry his eyes out as they sat up on their knees and hugged each other. Valina-who had VERY dirty hair and cloths- tried to sooth Chiro, but the sapphire eyed boy just kept crying.

"Chiro," Antauri's voice yelled as the sliver monkey came rushing towards the boy with everyone else at his heels. The second in command found the boy hugging a mysterious girl in tears while the girl tried to calm down.

"Chiro, it's ok," Valina whispered. "Everything is going to be alright-,"

"It's NOT alright!" Chiro argued. "If only I had been a little faster!"

Antauri didn't understand what was going on, but if Chiro cried then it MUST be something serious. The father of the crying boy walked over and tried to pry him away from the girl, but Chiro just gripped to her tighter.

"No," Chiro murmured. "Don't take her away from us again." Antauri blinked and turned to the girl. The mystery girl gave him a nervous look with a tent of fear. Antauri narrowed his eyes and turned on his claws. She looked just like Valina!

"What did you do to him?" Antauri demanded. Valina pulled her hands from around Chiro and put them in the air defensively.

"I didn't do anything," she answered. "I'm just really happy…" She trailed off as she went back to trying to calm Chiro down. Antauri turned away from the female and looked back at Chiro.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri whispered. Chiro shook his head in response and looked up at Valina.

"I'm so sorry," Chiro muttered. "I'm SO, SO, SOOO sorry."

"Chiro it wasn't your fault," Valina told him.

"Yes it was!" the male teen argued. "I should have never let you go into an unknown ally by yourself. If I hadn't, NONE of this would have happened!"

"But Chiro, everything happens for a reason-,"

"Bull crap! I don't care right now…I just want this to be real." Chiro paused. "We all REALLY missed you, Valina…especially Vanessa…"

Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's shoulder causing the teen to turn to him. Chiro wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his dad again.

"Can we take Valina back to the robot and give her some clean clothes?" Chiro asked softly. "I don't think these will do very well for long in their condition."

"I'll be fine," Valina corrected.

"No," Chiro insisted. "You don't look so well. Cleaner clothes may help you feel better."

Antauri didn't know what to say or think. Was Valina planning something? Well, she didn't look very evil anymore. She looked like a teenage girl now… Did this mean she was back to the way she was before when Chiro and she were good friends?

Chiro looked back over to Antauri. His sapphire eyes were begging Antauri to say yes as Antauri looked from Valina to him.

"Yes we can take her back to the robot," Antauri finally answered.

"WHAT?" shouted Sprx. "She is obviously Valina! Doesn't anyone remember what she has done to us and Shuggazoom! I say we leave her here to let her rot."

Chiro glared at Sprx. "Sprx, I think you don't realize that she isn't the same person as she was when she was under Skeleton King's control, now BACK OFF." Sprx winced at this as he listened to the angry words of his leader. The red simian looked over at Valina and saw sympathy in her eyes. "Now, I can come back later for hover burgers. I need to take her to the robot," Chiro said more calmly as he stood up. He pulled Valina off the ground and they dusted each other off.

"Thank you, Chiro," Valina spoke with a smile. Chiro gave her another hug.

"I missed you," he told her. Valina chuckled.

"I would hope so," Valina said. "I mean I HAVE been your friend since we were toddlers." Chiro took her hand with a smile and started to lead her out of the alley when Antauri stopped them.

"Wait, Chiro," the silver said. "Let Gibson and I come with you. We may be able to run tests on her to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries." 'And,' Antauri added in his mind, 'if she has any more evil inside her heart.'

Chiro nodded as he smiled to Antauri. "Ok, everyone else can stay and eat at Mr. Jackslapper's."

"We will bring you back something," Samantha promised. "You," she pointed to Valina, "take it easy. And don't worry, Valina, I still know your favorite!"

"Thanks," Valina mumbled. She had been hungry for a while now.

"Let's go," Chiro said as he began to lead her to the robot again. "I want to make sure you aren't hurt." Valina nodded and followed him willingly with Antauri and Gibson following both of the teens.

"Do you think this is a wise idea, Antauri?" Gibson whispered to Antauri so the two in front couldn't hear him. "I mean, are we sure she won't hurt one of us, especially Chiro?"

Antauri was silent for a moment. "I think this girl is fine. I want to run some special test, though, just to make sure. Let's just hope for Chiro's sake that she is not evil anymore."

Gibson nodded in agreement as he turned to face forward again.

After a while they finally reached the robot. Valina whistled as she looked from the foot of it to the top

"It looks REALLY big," she commented. Chiro laughed.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it," he said. "Now, come on. We need to get you inside."

Annime: XD

Chiro: You are REALLY going to stop it there?

Annime: This is both important AND filler.

Chiro: (sigh) GREAT! (Sarcasm.)

Valina: Please review!


	8. Contagious

Annime: Ok, everyone's answer may come!

Chiro: May come?

Annime: Yea. I can't make any promises.

Chiro: Don't you plan these chapters out?

Annime: Not really.

Chiro: (sigh)

Annime: By the way, May 18th is my birthday, WHICH IS TOMORROW!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 7**_

"So, how did you…?" Chiro tried to ask, but found out he was unable to put his question together.

"How did I become normal again?" Valina helped him finish. Chiro nodded, expressing that she was correct and the girl smiled. "I was standing very close to Skeleton King when you blasted that tremendous amount of your powers at him. I guess that the rays were just too much for the evil that corrupted me, so it left?"

Chiro tilted his head along with Antauri.

"Left?" repeated Antauri. "What do you mean by 'left'?"

"What I mean is that it exited my soul," Valina explained. "Or, there is a good chance that it was destroyed all together."

Antauri nodded at this with understanding. "Well, Valina, we ran some tests on you just to make sure. We can't put everyone in danger because of an assumption, after all, and, if you are back to normal, we want to make sure you stay that way." Chiro blinked at Antauri. He hadn't known they did all of that…but he was still grateful.

"So, are you excited to see everyone?" Chiro spoke with excitement. "Vanessa has missed you SOOOO much, along with the rest of us. And man, we are going to have to catch you up on A LOT of things! Soon, it will be like you were never gone-,"

"Chiro," Valina stopped him. Chiro had been rambling on and on in a VERY fast manner. Antauri was still trying to figure out everything he was saying. "Slow done a couple miles per hour, dude."

"But I'm not running…OWW!" Chiro yelped. Valina has punched him in the arm for his smart remark. Chiro smirked.

"You know," the teen boy pointed out. "You really haven't changed a bit."

"You haven't ether," Valina commented. "Do you still chance people around with frying pans?"

"Not as much as I use to," Chiro said with a blush. "But if you make me angry enough, then heads may hurt." Valina laughed at this as Gibson turned to her.

"Ok, everyone out. I need room so I can give her a nice check-up," Gibson told Antauri and Chiro. "Shoo now."

Chiro shook his head and laughed as Antauri and Gibson pushed him out of the room and Gibson locked it tight. Valina was laughing as well, seeing how cute the scene was.

"Man, you two were acting like I wasn't really gonna leave," Chiro said as he grinned at Antauri. "You guys should know that I really don't wanna fight with you."

Antauri chuckled at this, but then looked at Chiro with curiosity.

"What did you mean, Chiro?" Antauri questioned. Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Antauri?"

"When we found you with Valina you were crying and saying 'if only I had been a little faster.' Chiro, what exactly did you mean?"

Chiro sighed and hugged himself. "Valina didn't just go missing," he admitted. "She was practically kidnapped."

Antauri's eyes widened as he repeated, "Kidnapped?" Chiro nodded.

"It was when I just turned five years old…"

"_You will never catch me, Valina," the five year old black haired boy shouted as he ran down the alley ways in this game of tag. "I'm too fast for you!"_

"_Hey," Valina cried out. "Chiro, this is no fair! You know I don't know the alley ways here in the east as well as you do! You also know I don't come here a lot to know the people here!"_

"_Hey," Chiro called out. "That's why you are here with me. I will make sure you stay safe." Valina huffed as she crossed her arms and tried to follow where Chiro's voice came from. She hoped she could make it as hard for him to find her as he made it for her._

_After a while everything was silent. Chiro had chosen a spot where he could sit on the ground and wait for his friend. He didn't know how long he would have to wait…until he heard a piercing scream. He jumped to his feet, knowing it was Valina who had just probably broke some glass._

"_Chiro, HELP ME!" the five year old heard his friend cry out. Chiro raced towards where he heard her voice at record speed and stopped in a dead end alley. He saw a huge hole that was levitating off the ground and Valina was being pulled in._

"_VALINA!" shouted Chiro as he grabbed for her. Their eyes met for a second, but Chiro wasn't there in time to touch her hand and try to pull her out. She disappeared along with the black-hole-thingy and Chiro fell forward. He was at his feet in seconds and looked around frantically. Valina was nowhere in sight._

Antauri stared at Chiro, taking in the story he had just heard. Chiro wasn't just hurting for all these years just because he lost a friend, but because he felt responsible for losing her.

"I looked everywhere for her," Chiro continued. "I started at the other side of the wall and ended up searching the whole week all over the city. No one had seen her…she had literally disappeared without a trace."

"Did you tell this to the others?" Antauri pressed. Chiro nodded.

"Yes; I couldn't keep it a secret from Vanessa. But, I didn't tell her about the black hole…I only told her that she was kidnapped. She was mad at me too. Vanessa kept yelling at me until she collapsed to the ground crying, saying it wasn't my fault. I didn't believe her though, even to this day."

"Chiro," Antauri said as he put one of his hands on the boy's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Antauri, I was the only one there," Chiro objected. "I promised I would protect her…but I couldn't. I broke an import promise…and I got her really hurt. Look at what she was forced to do! If only I had been faster-,"

"Chiro, you can't keep dwelling on the past, and you definitely can't keep blaming yourself. You are the one who helped bring her back to the way she was."

Chiro shrugged. "Yea, I guess."

Antauri smiled as Chiro's stubbornness gave in. Chiro turned to Antauri with softer eyes.

"Do you think she will be ok?" the boy asked in almost a whisper. His eyes showed a scared little boy who might be losing a friend for life. Antauri was a little surprised by this, but his eyes softened as well.

"Yes, Chiro," Antauri replied. "Her tests showed some good results; she is really back to normal and is going to be just fine."

"You already looked at them?" Chiro said in the same tone of voice. Antauri nodded.

"Yes, now stop worrying and put a smile on that face." Antauri turned one of his hands into ghost claws and started to tickle Chiro. The boy fell to the floor while laughed and laughed until he was rolling around and hardly breathing. Antauri laughed with Chiro, noting that the boy's giggles and laughs were contagious.

Annime: I like it!

Chiro: Shouldn't you be working on you history study guide?

Annime: …yea…

Nova: Please review!


	9. Blackouts

Annime: Well, I'm back!

Chiro: Really? (Sarcasm)

Annime: Oh, shut up!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 8**_

Chiro yelped as the wrench dropped on his head.

"Whoops, sorry, Chiro," Otto apologized from where he was on top of the eye of the robot.

"That's ok, Otto," Chiro muttered. "I've been hit harder while training. I'll be fine."

Chiro and Otto were fixing up some of the kinks the robot still had from the upgrade Gibson and Otto gave it after the war was over. The Robot's eyes weren't working like they were supposed to, so Otto needed to go fix them; Chiro decided to tag along and help.

"So," Otto said. "Where did Valina go? I forgot."

"She went to see her sister," Chiro told the green simian. "She asked me not to tag along with her because she wanted to be alone with her sister." Otto gave the teen a funny look and Chiro rolled his eyes. "YES I trust her!"

"I didn't say anything," Otto defended, putting his hands in the air. This was a bad idea because he almost fell from where he was in the air (he had to hang on the string thingy he was using with one had), but he quickly caught himself.

Chiro rolled his eyes again. "Trust me when I say that you didn't have to say anything. I KNOW that look! It's the same look you, Gibson, Sprx, and Nova keep giving me every time I talk about her going somewhere by herself. Sheesh guys; Antauri said she was fine. Can you guys just STOP?" Otto gave the raven haired boy another weird look-although different this time- and Chiro crossed his arms. "What?"

"Do you really think that she's fine?" Otto questioned. "Or, do you just WANT her to be fine?" Chiro blinked at this and sighed. Otto can really surprise you at times. He must be watching and listening to everything around him.

"Maybe," Chiro murmured. "But Antauri knows a lot better than to just let her run off if she wasn't." Otto shrugged at this and messed with some more wiring before closing the hatch of the compartment.

"Well, we can go inside now," Otto cheered. "I'm all finished." Chiro looked up at the sky; they were in record time finishing, too. It looked like a storm could start at any moment as Chiro surveyed the clouds. Suddenly a rain drop fell onto his nose. He blinked and then some more came down. In just seconds it started to rain harder and harder. Otto finally got down from the high place he was at and rushed to follow Chiro to the door.

"Come on," Chiro ushered as he opened the door. Otto raced inside and Chiro was right behind him. When they closed the door they were both soaking wet. "Wow," Chiro commented. "I don't think I've ever gotten this wet that fast before."

"Yea, me neither," Otto agreed. They both walked down the hall and went down their tubes to get some clean cloths.

"Chiro," Antauri called as he knocked on his son's door. "Come on, open up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Chiro spoke as he pulled his clean shirt over his head. Otto and Chiro had run into Antauri on their way to their rooms and Antauri was naturally worried about Chiro's health.

Chiro opened the door to show he was in his comfortable pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. Antauri raised an imaginary eyebrow as he looked at the boy.

"What?" Chiro asked, wanting to know what Antauri was thinking about.

"Don't you think you should wear something more presentable? I mean, these are nice and all, but it's not like what you would usually wear to town."

"Ahh, but I'm not going to town," Chiro replied. "And I'm just staying home. What's the matter with wearing pajamas in your own home?" Antauri looked him up and down again and Chiro's lips pulled into a smirk. "Yes, yes I would wear these to town." Antauri chuckled and walked with the boy to their tube.

"I should be used to your strange ways, Chiro," Antauri said. "You aren't like other people."

"Hey," Chiro objected. "I take that as a huge complement, but there are actually a lot of kids who do this too." Chiro hopped into his tube and gave Antauri a wave. "See ya down there." With this the boy was gone. Antauri blinked at what Chiro had said and thought about it as he followed Chiro in his own tube. When the silver simian finally reached the floor with everyone else on the team the lights suddenly went out. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Umm," Chiro spoke with curiosity and a tent of fear. "That's not supposed to happen, is it?" No body answered before they heard a huge explosion. Everyone was thrown against the wall where the tubes were located. "Oww," Chiro murmured. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. Everything was deathly quiet, which worried him. "Antauri," the teen called. "Nova, Otto, Sprx, or Gibson, are you there?" There was more silence. Chiro stood up and took a step forward. He took three more steps until a voice came out of nowhere and made him jump.

"Hello, my hairless monkey."

Chiro growled knowing only one simian would call him that.

"Mandarin," the raven haired boy hissed. "What do you want?" Out of the shadows and into view came the weird looking orange monkey. He wore a giant smirk that made Chiro's scowl turn even bitterer. "What do you want?"

"I was in the mood for some revenge," Mandarin told the leader of his old team. "You took both Skeleton King and Valina from me."

"I'm honestly surprised you aren't thanking me," Chiro countered. "I mean, look at the way Skeleton King treated you. I also thought you didn't like Valina." Mandarin took his turn to growl at Chiro.

"You took my only allies," the orange simian pointed out. "Now, let's see how you feel when you are separated from your allies." Chiro's eyes widened before they went narrow with concentration.

"Let's see you even try," Chiro snapped.

Mandarin gave out a 'warrior' cry and made the first punch. Chiro dodged and elbowed Mandarin into the ground. The orange monkey groaned, but jumped up quickly and pounced on Chiro. They wrestled on the ground for a little bit until Chiro ticked Mandarin off by punching him in the jaw. The orange simian kicked the teen off of him, hoping that this would make him fall to the ground, but Chiro landed gracefully on his feet.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Chiro asked with a laugh. "I'm not even getting warmed up yet!"

Antauri looked around. He found himself in a pitch black room that was silent…no, not silent. He heard some people fighting, but who were they?

"You are alone," Mandarin taunted the boy. "You are no match for me. Don't you remember when e faced each other one-on-one before?"

"You see, for one you are alone too," Chiro pointed out. "And two, you stay in the past while I like to keep moving to the future-MONKEY FU!" Mandarin was blasted out of sight, but instead of celebrating, Chiro knew this was a bad thing. Now Mandarin could surprise-attack him from anywhere, and sadly the blue eyed boy was just a sitting duck waiting for it to happen.

Annime: I hope you like it! I didn't really know what to do with it at first… and then the idea popped up in my head!

Chiro: Please review!


	10. Yea, and I'm the King of England!

Annime: It's time to see what happens!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG-

Annime: NOT YET! I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!

Chiro: (sigh)

Annime: If you are, or aren't, a regular reader then you may want to look at my profile. I updated the announcement I made. It is KINDA important…but not really.

Chiro: Ok, NOW Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything else.

_**Chapter 9**_

Chiro looked around nervously, hoping he would be able to catch Mandarin before he attacked. The raven haired boy kept his eyes, ears, and mind open as he went around in a circle. He could only hope the monkey team was doing better than him.

"Hey, Chiro!" called Otto. "Chiro, where are you!"

Antauri frowned. "I think someone put us all in a void." Nova tilted her head.

"What do you mean by, 'put us in a void'?" the only female asked.

"I mean exactly what I said," Antauri told her. "We are in a void- so we are isolated from everything else around us."

"But we HAVE to find Chiro," Sprx pushed in. "We can't find him if we are 'isolated'."

"Maybe not," Gibson spoke as he examined the blackened area around them. "But if there is a way in, then there is a way out."

Chiro cried out when he was finally tackled by Mandarin. The orange monkey punched the boy in the face in a way which reminded Chiro of street fighting. The teen decided to return the favor by socking Mandarin in the face. This sent the simian flying again, but he landed within Chiro's rage of sight with a groan. Chiro climbed back onto his feet and wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Thunder Punch!" yelled Chiro as his fist hit the ground. It made the ground start shaking and Mandarin yelped in surprise. The evil simian tried to stand up, but wasn't fully able to until the ground subsided its quaking.

"I am very surprised with you," Mandarin commented with eyes that showed he was impressed. "You are SO in touch with the power primate that you don't even need to be in hyper mode to use it."

Chiro looked down and tried not to blush. He forgot that he had been wearing his pajama pants…but he HAD been wearing his communicator. Where did it go?

"What did you do to my communicator?" Chiro growled. Mandarin chuckled.

"I would LOVE someone with suck intense strength of the power primate on my side, but sadly you don't realize things fast enough."

"I would NEVER join you NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Oh and what if your friends were in danger and their lives depended on your corporation with me?"

Chiro was silent for a moment. "You know I would do anything to protect the monkey team. What exactly do you want?"

"I want you to help me reload the weaknesses to the robot." Mandarin gave a halfhearted sigh. "I lost them all when you fought Jin-May and Soko. He was SUPPOSED to give the disk to me, but somehow it was destroyed in battle." Mandarin crossed his arms and gave Chiro an, 'of course' look. "I have a feeling that that was YOUR doing."

"Hey," Chiro defended himself as he raised his hands in the air. "I don't remember destroying any disk."

"Of course you don't" Mandarin agreed. "It's probably because you may not have done it directly, but you DID have SOMETHING to do with it." Chiro raised an eyebrow and lowered his hands.

"You have some…strange motives." Chiro shook his head. "Now why are you trying to negotiate with me when I'm technically the reason for all of your failures and mistakes?"

"Because, I have the power of if your friends live or die," Mandarin answered. Chiro honestly really doubted his words, but his nerves where still a little jittery.

Antauri's eyes widened as he felt multiple presences coming their way.

"Get ready, team," Antauri instructed. "There's something coming, and I cannot tell if it is hostile or not." They all did as he said and mentally groaned when they saw three big formless coming their way. They reminded them of the ones they encountered in the jungle.

"Oh, not these guys AGAIN," Sprx complained.

"So, Mandarin really DOES still have the power over the formless," Nova muttered. "I should have known that it was him who was behind this."

Antauri glared at the formless. They didn't need to say it out loud because they all knew that if Mandarin and Chiro were missing, they were most likely fighting each other.

"So, do you except my offer?" Mandarin asked with a smirk. Chiro narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I should trust you?" Chiro snapped. "After all the crap you pulled in the past, you REALLY think I will trust you this quickly?"

"I am a monkey of my word."

"Bull crap!" Chiro shouted. "And I'm the freaking king of England! Now, tell me something I CAN believe!"

Mandarin was silent for a moment. "If I didn't want to keep my word then I would have finished them off before they had woken up. I will even show you that they are still alive." The 'monkey of his word' raised his hand and showed a small orb that reminded Chiro of a TV. It soon showed the monkey team fighting huge formless in the same dark abyss as he himself was in with the crazy orange monkey.

"How do I know this is not a fake video or something?" Chiro questioned Mandarin again. Mandarin sighed.

"Yell for one of them; yell for Antauri."

Chiro hesitated for a moment but yelled, "ANTAURI, NOVA, GIBSON, SPRX, AND OTTO!" All of the simians he had called out to turned in the direction of his voice. Their eyes showed worry, but they couldn't look his way for long. The formless weren't letting up at all and they didn't seem easy to destroy.

Chiro still had his doubts, but turned to Mandarin with a scowl anyway and said, "If I work with you, then you have to promise me that you will leave here the moment you get what you want and take your monsters with you." Mandarin smiled and nodded. The evil simian reached out his hand to close the deal. Chiro was very, VERY hesitant, but he did the same and they shook hands.

A chilling feeling went up Antauri's spine, and this distracted him, making him get punched so hard that he went flying. He stood up quickly, though, and went back into his fighting position.

"I have a REALLY bad feeling about Chiro being with Mandarin right now," the silver simian stated as he attacked one of the formless.

"Don't tell me that you have doubts about the kid?" Sprx exclaimed as he made another formless cry out in pain.

"It's not that," Antauri objected. "As I have said before, Mandarin knows Chiro's weaknesses and he WILL use them. Didn't you hear Chiro call out for us like that? Mandarin MUST be up to something!"

"Yea," Nova agreed. "I hope the boy's ok."

"Me too," Antauri whispered, dodging a hit. "Me too…"

Annime: I hope you like it!

Antauri: Please review!

Annime: I have been getting MANY reviews, but I would like that number to rise. Thank you to everyone who reviews this and/or reads this! XD


	11. Fakes

Annime: Sadly I didn't get the amount of reviews I was hoping for! Aw well, there are still more chapters to come…MANY more! XD Thank you whoever reads and/or reviews! Oh, and I know others have used this idea in their stories, but I like it so I will use it too. You will have to see what it is.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro and Mandarin were walking down the hallway together. Chiro was let out of the void by Mandarin, but that didn't make Chiro any less angry with him. Chiro was silent as they made their way to the secret control room.

The secret control room was what Chiro called it, but the rest of the team called it the 'file room'. How it was a file room, Chiro didn't know. He guessed they called it that because it was where they kept all their records in one giant computer. You could even find Chiro's first grades from Gibson in that computer.

"So," Mandarin spoke, obviously trying to create a conversation. "Do you all still train, even though Skeleton King is gone?" Chiro looked over at him and blinked.

"Of course we do!" Chiro snapped. "Now shut up! I REALLY do NOT want talk to you with your weird ways!" This was odd to Chiro. Mandarin was acting VERY weird right now…

Once they entered the room with the big computer where all the information was stored, Chiro stepped aside.

"You are going to have to get the information yourself," Chiro growled at him. "So, DON'T EVEN ASK me to look for it!" Mandarin sort of winced at this, catching Chiro off guard. Something wasn't right with Mandarin…

Chiro had noticed this for a while now, though. Mandarin's Power Primate Signature had never been the same since he had tried to clone the boy. And, how did Mandarin go from being the big and bulky guy, to being a short and slim guy? The orange simian had never even tried to explain how that happened.

Chiro kept his eye on Mandarin as the ex-leader of the Hyper Force looked through the computer's files. The blue eyes of the teen widened as a thought crossed his mind.

"You aren't Mandarin, are you?" Chiro's question made 'Mandarin' spin around and snarl at him.

"That is NONE of your business!" 'Mandarin growled at Chiro, only proving the teen's idea to be correct.

"So, where's the REAL Mandarin, if you are not him?" Chiro questioned. The fake Mandarin bared his teeth and took a step towards Chiro.

"You better shut up, you little brat," Mandarin warned. "And, if you don't, you will wind up like him." The teen's eyes grew larger than before.

"Y-you mean you k-killed him?" stuttered the raven haired teen. "Why would you do that?" The fake Mandarin smirked.

"I wasn't the one who killed him, but I'm better than him anyway. So, who really cares?"

Chiro bared his teeth at the fake Mandarin. Chiro never really liked Mandarin. But, the boy knew one thing: the monkey team would always love him as a brother, no matter what. Chiro had accepted this idea with open arms and understanding. He had also tried to like the nice Mandarin- if he ever really existed- for the monkey team. The teen knew that the team would be heartbroken if they heard that the real Mandarin was dead.

"If you are so much better," Chiro barked, "then why are you not even acting like the real Mandarin?" The fake orange monkey looked down at the floor.

"I am technically a prototype," he explained. "Since I worked so well, though, Skeleton King used me. He had to, every once in a while, reboot my memory so that I would act like the real Mandarin. Now that he can't do that, I guess that I will try to."

Chiro tilted his head in confusion, until it finally hit him. "You are going to try and use our files of Mandarin to reboot your memory." He said it in a way where it was mostly a fact, not a question. The fake Mandarin nodded and turned back to the computer. Chiro's anger had grown o twice its size at this point. The teen WAS NOT going to stand there and watch this faker start act like his family's brother again.

Antauri finished off the second formless and went to help the others with the last one. Then, suddenly, right in front of their eyes, an orange flash came and finished it off for them. Ooze covered the floor where the formless once stood. On the other side of the puddle was Mandarin. He looked exactly like he did before he was sent to the HOOP.

"Mandarin," Sprx growled. "What gives you the nerve to face us after messing with us and the kid?" Mandarin looked at Antauri with a serious look.

"I'm not on your side," the orange simian explained. "But I'm not on that faker's side ether."

Antauri raised an imaginary eyebrow. "What are you saying, Mandarin?"

"That small Mandarin with Skeleton Kings ooze armor is a clone. He has been the whole time." Mandarin didn't look away from Antauri's gaze. "I had my own armor removed and was tossed in this void."

Nova glared at the 'real' Mandarin. "What makes you think we will believe you?"

Mandarin glared at the only female simian. "You may all be foolish at times, but you are smart enough to notice there were some odd differences between him and me. Chiro may have taken his sweet old time figuring it out, but he was at least able to see that the faker's Power Primate Signature was strange!" Nova didn't answer but kept her glare steady.

"Where is the kid now," Sprx questioned with an extremely hard edge to his voice. Mandarin crossed his arms.

"I'll only help you find your boy if you help me get out of here. I can also promise you that if you help me that you won't have to deal with that stupid idiot of a faker!" The last sentence dropped off of the orange monkey's lips like venom. Antauri sighed, knowing they had no other choice.

"Fine, Mandarin," Antauri agreed. "But, you have to also promise that when this is finished that you will leave."

"Don't worry, Antauri," Mandarin said. "Once I have that faker taken care of then my anger level will be too small for me to want to pick a fight with you."

Chiro tackled the fake Mandarin, and they started to roll on the floor. Chiro punched the faker in the face will the fake orange simian tried to kick him off.

"We made a deal," the fake Mandarin growled. Chiro snarled.

"Yeah, and I know they are safe now, so the deal is off," Chiro told him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You don't really have the Power Primate, so you wouldn't know!"

The fake Mandarin was clearly angered by this. He was finally able to kick Chiro off of him. The teen leader of the hyper force flew backwards. Luckily, the flying boy landed on his feet. He shot himself at his enemy again, but the fake was still able to dodge. Chiro turned to him again as he held a glare in his eyes.

"So," Chiro asked. "What do you want me to call you, now that I know you aren't the REAL Mandarin?" a flash of sadness came and went quickly in the fake Mandarin's eyes.

"Call me Mandarin #2," he answered. "That's IS what I am, after all; I'm the second Mandarin."

Annime: Wow! I threw in a twist there, didn't I?

Chiro: Yea, I guess.

Otto: Please review!


	12. Cracked Heads

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Shouldn't you be updating another story?

Annime: I haven't had a lot of reviews for it since I put the last chapter up, so I think I'm just going to skip to this. Or I may go back because I just realized that this chapter will be hard…

Chiro: You JUST realized this?

Annime: Yep, the moment before I wrote that sentence.

Chiro: (sigh)

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Antauri and the rest of the team raced down the hallway with Mandarin. It was strange for them to be working together after such a long time, but they didn't try to question it. They knew Mandarin could sense where his clone was, and wherever his clone was, Chiro was mostly likely there as well.

"So, how long exactly where you planning on keeping this act up?" asked Chiro as both him and Mandarin #2 went in a circle waiting for the other to attack.

"As long as it mattered," the fake answered. "And it STILL does, so once I get rid of you I'm in the clear."

Chiro narrowed his eyes. "The monkey team may not have put two and two together yet, but at one point they will-just like I did. So, even if you do get rid of me, you won't be in the clear. And another thing: I'm not going to be taken down by the likes of you." Mandarin #2 snarled and launched himself at Chiro, tackling the teen to the ground. This didn't last long because Chiro quickly and forcefully kicked the fake off of him. Mandarin #2 jumped back to his feet and slugged Chiro in the head with his giant-and fixed –claw. Chiro groaned as he came to his feet. He kicked the fake monkey in the face harshly. The fake orange simian winced in pain and glared at Chiro. The teen was dizzy from being hit in the head, but was using the acting lesions he had taken in school to his advantage by hiding his pain. Mandarin #2 tried to hit Chiro in the head again with his claw, but missed as Chiro ducked and jumped away from him.

"Monkey Fu!" shouted Chiro as he blasted Mandarin #2 with a green light. The fake was thrown against a wall pretty hard by this. He fell from mid-air to his feet and started to stumble around; he could almost see stars, he was so dizzy. "Lightning Kick!" The orange clone was kicked upside the head with great force by the raven haired teen and was sent across the room again.

At that moment, Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, and the REAL Mandarin came running into the room. They saw the fake Mandarin tumbling around the room trying to control his self. Their heads quickly turned to Chiro who was breathing heavily. Antauri became even more worried when he saw that Chiro's head was bleeding, and the teen look a little bit too pale.

Sprx changed his hands into magnets and aimed them at Mandarin #2 while Gibson and Antauri raced to Chiro.

"How DARE you touch the kid?" Sprx spat as he shot an electric ball at the fake. Mandarin #2 was thrown back once again and started to curse under his breath.

"No, Sprx," the real Mandarin spoke as he stepped in front of the crimson simian. "This fight is between him and me. Go take care of your 'oh so special' boy and leave this fake to me." Sprx sent Mandarin a glare, but changed his magnets back to his hands and rushed over to Chiro.

"Guys, I'm fine," Chiro tried to reassure them once Sprx got there. "It's just a little blood."

"Chiro," Gibson objected. "You may have a horrible concussion. Now, hold still."

Chiro didn't have time to argue as his attention zipped over to the cries of pain coming from one of the Mandarins. His blue eyes feel on the two. The original Mandarin had his hand clamped around the fakes throat and was holding him in the air as he chocked the clone.

"There is only room for one of us," the real Mandarin sneered. "I'm just glad that I was able to have a say when the day came for one of us to stand above the other."

The fake scowled. "I was on top for years. Yes, you are lucky, you idiot. You followed Skeleton King only to be replaced by me." The real Mandarin's smirk grew at this and his squeezed the clone's throat even tighter. The fake winced and started to struggle even more.

"Now," Mandarin said. "It is time for me to finish this." With all of his strength, the real Mandarin threw Mandarin #2 at the wall on the other side of the wall. The fake gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The original Mandarin was back at his side in seconds and was punching him like there was no tomorrow. Mandarin #2 was screaming in pain, and the sound pierced the air.

Chiro used the wall for support as he began to stand. His feet were a little shaky, but e wall helped him keep his balance. The monkey team's attention was automatically turned back to him.

"Chiro, you need to sit back down," Gibson tried to coax. "Your head is still bleeding and you need medical attention."

"I'll be fine, Gibson," Chiro told him. "I think a lot of us here forget that I have been through worse than this." The teen could feel them all wince at this from the knowledge they had of Chiro's past, but he knew he had to say it. They wouldn't have let him go if he hadn't.

Chiro took a step forward and winced at the pain that throbbed in his head. He took another step forward, rewarding himself Antauri's hand on his shoulder.

"Chiro, you are going to hurt yourself," Antauri said to his son quietly. "You need to sit down."

"Antauri, I CAN handle this," Chiro argued. "Just let me show you." Antauri gave him a doubtful look, but Chiro wasn't looking at him. The raven haired boy was staring at the two orange simians that were fighting. Chiro straightened himself up and started to walk over to the two with more confidence. He wondered what to do with every step he took, but didn't let himself admit it aloud.

"Look," the fake snickered, even though he was clearly losing. "The boy thinks he can actually do something."

The real Mandarin punched the clone in the face. "Don't act like he can't. I could see just as clearly as everyone else that he was giving you a run for you money." The fake gulped at this, seeing that the original wasn't going to do anything to Chiro like he hoped.

Chiro slowly pointed both of his hands forward and aimed at the clone of the orange simian.

"Monkey Fu!" the teen yelled. It was one of the strongest 'Monkey Fu's' Chiro could muster at a time like this, and it sent the fake bouncing off the walls one by one. The first Mandarin's eyes widened as he turned to the raven haired leader of the hyper force.

"That was you?" he asked, hardly able to believe it. "I've seen you do stronger, but not with your head busted in."

Chiro chuckled. "I've had worse than my head busted in before." The two turned their heads back to the fake who was lying on the ground unconscious. The real Mandarin walked over to him and flung the fake over his shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of him myself," he told the hyper force. "But DON'T think this is the last you will see of me. I have a lot of scores to settle." He turned his orange eyes to Chiro and narrowed them. "Especially you, hairless monkey; I have a LOT of things to pay you back for." With this, Mandarin disappeared with his double. Chiro blinked and looked around the room. The two were gone. He turned to his team and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was interesting," the leader commented as he fell to his knees. Mandarin #2 must have hit him harder than he thought if he was already unable to stand. The monkey team raced to Chiro to help him to the med bay.

Annime: Hi! Yea, I went and wrote for the other story before finishing this one. XD

Chiro: Please review!


	13. Missing

Annime: I will be honest with all of you-I'm a little disappointed with this story.

Chiro: You don't like it anymore?

Annime: I still love it, but I wanted more reviews than this. I wanted this to beat my record of 100 reviews…but I don't know if that will happen.

Chiro: Well, it's not over yet.

Annime: Yeah, I know.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

People on the phone are talking.

_These are letters._

_**Chapter 12**_

It had been two weeks since the incident with Mandarin, and Chiro's wounds were getting better and better as the days went by.

But today wasn't a good day. Chiro's jaw dropped as Hunter gave him the horrible news.

"Kyle was WHAT!" Chiro questioned over the phone as severe shock and worry flooded his body.

It was about 2:00 in the morning when Chiro was awoken by his phone on his night stand. He was finally getting a good night sleep after nights with-at the most-4 hours. The teen had groaned and cursed after reading Hunter's name on the caller ID. He hesitantly answered the phone call and didn't regret it.

"Kyle went missing. She called and said she was going to be home at around 4pm, but never showed up. Keira is freaking out along with the rest of us. Have you seen her?" Chiro knew Hunter had more than just an ounce of worry in his voice. It actually sounded like the red-head was panicking when he was usually an extremely laid back person.

"No, I haven't seen her," Chiro answered with a sigh. "I haven't left the robot in the last week."

I hyper force wouldn't let Chiro out of the Super Robot NO MATTER WHAT! They were scared he may reopen one of his wounds. The teen didn't blame him for worrying, but anger was now bubbling inside of him because he wasn't in the city to help sooner. The thought that he could have been there made guilt rack through him.

"Where was she last seen?" Chiro asked after a few moments of heavy silence.

"I heard she was near the alley ways close to the West," Hunter replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to look for her," Chiro told him as he hopped out of bed and went to his closest.

Hunter gasped on the other end. "Chiro, I know that the monkey team wouldn't like you running around in the rain at 2 in the morning, especially after you were dealt so much damage from Mandarin!"

"I know," Chiro said with a smile as he continued to get dressed. "And I'm sorry I'll be worrying them, but I'll be fine. It's Kyle I'm worried about. She would do the same for any of us, so I'm going to look for her. And I know perfectly well that it is pouring rain outside, so I'm taking a jacket."

Hunter sighed over the phone. "Ok, but everyone else is going back out to look for her too, so you won't be alone."

Chiro smiled as he was finally ready. "See ya, Hunter."

"Bye." With this Hunter hung up, and Chiro pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a letter.

_Dear Monkey Team,_

_Guys, I'm sorry but there is an emergency and one of my friends is in a lot of trouble right now. I WILL be fine; I'm just going to go out to look for them. I'll have both my cell phone and my communicator with me and a jacket since it is raining. I will be home soon. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Chiro_

Chiro reread the letter and nodded with satisfaction and placed it on his bed. The raven haired teen hoped that he would be back before the team would wake up for the next day, but he wanted to make sure they knew he wasn't kidnapped-or worse.

Chiro went down his tube and raced out of the door at the foot of the robot.

Antauri's eyes shot open when he felt the presence of his son missing from the robot. He quickly left his room and ran to Chiro's. The door opened to a dark room, and when Antauri turned on the light he found that the bed was empty. The silver simian's heart dropped seven feet and he raced farther into the room. This is when he saw the letter laying on the bed. He picked it up and his cobalt eyes grew wide.

"A friend of his is in trouble?" Antauri murmured to himself. "And he went to look for them?" Antauri blinked, unable to figure out of he should be more worried for Chiro or the hurting friend.

Chiro raced through the alley ways of Western Shuggazoom breathing heavily. The rain was getting harder and harder, but the teen ignored it. He stopped to look carefully in and alley way, but found it was both empty and a dead end. He turned back to the direction he was running before and took off again.

"The kid is gone?" Sprx shouted as the team met in the control room. "How long?"

"I'm not completely sure," Antauri spoke in a more calm voice. "I sensed he was gone a little after 2 this morning and it is now almost 3. In his letter he spoke of one of his friends being in trouble and that he was going to look for her."

"Do you think he will be ok?" Nova asked with a worried voice. "He just got severely hurt a week ago."

"We all know Chiro," Gibson said with exasperation. "He is both a stubborn and caring boy. This is what comes from it: the boy running out of the Super Robot in the middle of the night while it is raining."

"Doesn't that make him a good friend?" Otto asked as he blinked with confusion. Gibson nodded.

"Yes, but it also leaves us sitting here worrying."

Sprx snorted. "Then let's not sit here worrying; let's go out there and help the kid."

"Sprx," Gibson explained. "We don't know who this person is Chiro is looking for. There isn't even a clue left in the letter if it is a boy or a girl."

"It doesn't take a genius to see someone in distress and figure out that it's his friend," Sprx countered. "He is looking for them. They must be somewhere in the city."

Antauri nodded. "Yes, and if we help find this friend Chiro may be able to come home sooner."

Chiro stopped running for a second and leant against a wall. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Da*n," Chiro muttered in Italian. Then, switching back to English, he murmured, "Where could she be?" A piercing scream rang through the air, answering his question. The blue eyed teen knew that only one person could scream like that: Kyle. He took off towards the noise. The scream rang out multiple times, pushing him to go faster. He finally slid to a halt when he reached a dead end ally way and found two men standing over something. Chiro's eyes flared with anger as his hand became fists.

"Hey!" Chiro yelled. "Get away from her!" The two men turned around and looked at Chiro. Kyle (who Chiro noticed in the corner of his eye) moved slowly away from the men.

"Hey, you," one of them said. "Stay put."

"I told you to leave her alone," Chiro yelled again. The other man who wasn't ordering Kyle around walked up to Chiro.

"Why don't you make us?" the man spoke in Chiro's face. Chiro then knew that the men had been drinking, but the moment the last word came from the man's mouth Chiro punched him in the face. The stranger went down like a sack of bricks and rolled on the ground in pain. Chiro stomped over to the other stranger-who looked scared and angrier now- and punched him in the face as well. The teen then kicked the man and looked at both of the jerks to make sure they would stay down.

"Chiro," Kyle whispered. Chiro's head snapped to his friend and he raced to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he began to help her up. The raven haired boy felt something wet and looked down at his hand to find blood.

"I don't know how long I can stay awake, Chiro," Kyle spoke softly.

"No, no," Chiro mumbled. "Stay awake. I'm going to take you to the hospital and everything will be ok." The leader of the hyper force picked Kyle up bridal style and began to run as fast as he could to the hospital.

Annime: What will happen next?

Chiro: YOU BETTER NOT KILL HER!

Annime: Calm down; you'll find out what happens to her soon enough.

Chiro: Not with the way you've been updating lately…

Otto: Please review!


	14. Hospitals

Annime: Ok, I'm hoping that even though I haven't updated in a little while on this story that I still get reviews… (Sigh)

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 13**_

"Antauri, I don't think we are going to find him any time soon," Nova spoke over the communicator. "Chiro could be anywhere in the city, and on foot Shuggazoom can be EXTREMELY HUGE!"

"I know, Nova," Antauri replied. "Chiro is a very unpredictable person at times, but it would make sense that he would be calling out his friend's name."

"So all we need to do is listen out for the kid's voice yelling another kid's name," Sprx said. The red simian had his communicator on too-along with the rest of the team- so he could hear the conversation.

Gibson nodded from where he was (even though no one on the team could see him) and spoke to the others, "Yes, so we should try to keep our ear open and probably be quiet." After this was said the team went silent while they searched.

Otto looked down an alley way close to the North side of Shuggazoom. "Chiro, where are you? ...Chiro!" the green simian yelled. The said monkey didn't just do this loudly into the air… he also said it loudly into the speaker of his communicator while it was still on.

"OWW," the other hyper force members yelled as they clutched their heads.

"Otto," Gibson groaned. "Would you PLEASE not yell into the communicator?"

"Sorry," Otto said as he held his hands behind his back. "I didn't mean to."

"That's ok, Otto," Antauri reassured the mechanic. "None of us was really hurt."

"I was," Sprx grumbled as he slid down a wall. "That almost busted my ear drum."

Nova huff and crossed her arms. "Oh, just stop being a cry baby, Sprx."

Antauri was about to suggest turning the communicators off until they found something that would lead them to Chiro when he heard someone yelling from not too far away.

"Shh," Antauri whispered. "I hear something." Everyone on the team went quiet as Antauri listened carefully.

"KYLE!" Antauri heard a boy yell. "KYLE!" Before the boy could yell the same name a second time Antauri could already tell who it was. It was a teenager with blue eyes, black hair, and he lived in a giant robot.

"I heard Chiro," Antauri told the others. "I'll keep you updated, but I think we should turn off our communicators so that there aren't any more incidents." The others nodded from their end and the communicators turned off one by one.

"KYLE!" Antauri heard again. He started to run quickly towards the voice in hopes to be of assistance. Suddenly, he heard a male scream. It didn't sound like Chiro's at all, but it meant something had happened…and that sent fear through Antauri. The silver simian pushed away the possibilities that could have happened from his mind as he raced through the alley way even faster. Antauri was just about to come to the last turn where he would have met Chiro when a boy with dark hair raced out of the alley way where the turn led. He was carrying someone who was bleeding and obviously heading for the hospital.

"Chiro," Antauri whispered. "Why does all of this stuff happen to you or your friends?"

Chiro darted in the direction of the hospital in hopes to make it in time. Fear was pushing him past his limits as he turned right at the fork in the road. The teen yelped as he almost fell, but was lucky enough to keep his balance and continue on.

"Chiro," Kyle whispered. "I'm so glad you got there in time-,"

"Kyle, I didn't get there in time because they had already hurt you," Chiro objected smoothly. He was trying not to cry so he could still see where he was going.

"But they were going to…do more, though." Kyle went silent after this and so did Chiro. Anger went through the boy like a wild fire. This mixed with his fear to make a jumbled mess within himself.

"Everything is going to be alright," the teenaged boy reassured the hurting girl. "I'm going to take you to the hospital and they are going to take care of you. You just work on staying awake." Kyle nodded and kept on trying to keep her eyes open.

About a minute later Chiro was running through the hospital parking lot and towards the emergency room. Fortunately for the raven head, it was so late that there weren't any cars driving on the black concrete around him. Once he reached the part of the building that said 'Emergency' he used his foot to open the door. After his success, Chiro raced to the front desk.

"I need her taken care of, and NOW!" Chiro ordered. The nurses eyes went wide and she nodded. Hurriedly, she yelled for some other nurses to come and assist her. The five nurses in all took Kyle and gently placed her in a rolling bed.

The first nurse turned to Chiro and told him, "We will do our best to help her and come back to you with what is going on." With this the nurse left to follow the other four who were already rushing Kyle to a room.

Chiro took a deep breath and walked slowly to a chair in the waiting room that was to his right. It was a small room with little toys that could easily keep a five year old busy. He fell into a seat next to one of the toys and put his face in his hands. Exhaustion would have taken over his body if it weren't for the fear and worry he had for Kyle.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke softly as he walked into the waiting room. Said boy would have jumped in surprise if he had the energy.

"Hi, Antauri," the team's leader replied as he wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Antauri was silent at first as he walked over and sat in a chair next to his son. "The whole team was spread out trying to find you in hopes to help find your friend."

"Ahh," Chiro mumbled. "Thank you." Antauri waited for a moment as Chiro went silent.

"How are they?" the silver simian finally questioned.

"Kyle should be fine…but I can't be sure; I'm not exactly a doctor. But she was able to talk to me a little bit on the way here."

"Kyle is his name?"

"Kyle is a girl. I know, it sounds a little funny, but I like how she was named Kyle. Her sister is named Keira-oh no." Chiro stood up quickly and pulled his phone out of his wet jeans. "I need to call her sister and the others. They are out looking for her too." The teen looked at Antauri while the phone rang. "What about the monkey team?"

"They are on their way here," Antauri answered. Chiro nodded and gave out a shaky exhale as Keira.

"Hey Keira…I found her." The boy was silent for a moment as he nodded. "Yea, I'm at the hospital with her…yep, that one…ok, see you when you get here." The raven head took a shaky breath and sat back down. "Now we just need to wait."

Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder in hopes to give the boy at least a small amount of comfort.

Annime: Don't hurt me! (runs from Chiro)

Chiro: How could you hurt Kyle! (chases Annime)

Otto: Please review! Chiro, don't hurt Annime!

Annime: AHHHHH!

Chiro: GRRRR! GET BACK HERE!


	15. Sleepless Nightmares

Annime: Ok, I'm hoping for even more reviews this time, folks!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 14**_

"Chiro, stop pacing!" Hunter commanded in an annoyed tone. "You're making me nervous!" Chiro stopped and gave his red-headed friend a sheepish grin. The monkey team gave their leader a worried look as he sat back down.

Chiro's childhood friends had come just about an hour ago and bombarded Chiro with a dozen questions. After about five minutes of explaining, the rest of the monkey team was there too. Antauri decided to take the responsibility of telling them what happened while Chiro began to pace. The raven haired boy had been walking back and forth up until the moment Hunter said something about it.

"Wow, have the tables turned or what?" Clark said. "Usually it's Hunter that's making Chiro nervous." Chiro gave a nervous laugh, knowing this was true, and rubbed his hands together.

"It was only a matter of time," Chiro admitted. "He had to grow up at one point."

"We are all in trouble now," Annie pointed out as she face-palmed. Chiro didn't laugh this time as his mind went back to Kyle.

'What's going on in that room?' Chiro thought. 'Why aren't they telling us anything? Don't they think that at least Keira has the right to know? I mean, she IS her sister, after all. But no-they have us in here pacing and worrying because our brains weren't given any information.'

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, braking Chiro out of his thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"No," Chiro told the silver simian. "But I'm not the one in the worst state right now. And what makes matters worse is that they aren't giving us any information."

"That's how hospitals are," Carol reminded him. "They keep everyone who's waiting in the dark."

"No wonder I don't like hospitals," Chiro muttered. "And some people STILL ask me why I never wanted to be a doctor."

Valina cleared her throat. "You know, not ALL doctors are like that, AND you don't have to work at a hospital to be a doctor."

"Valina," Chiro said. "I don't like doctors' offices ether, and you know it."

"Because you're a big scared baby," Valina commented teasingly. Chiro shrugged at the girl.

"I still don't like them. You may, but I don't."

At this moment, a nurse walked into the waiting room and cleared her throat for attention.

"May I speak with a Keira Allten, please?" Keira stood up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"That's me," the white haired girl announced as she followed the nurse into the hallway.

"I hope that nurse has good news," said Bob. "If it's bad…I don't know…" Bob never finished that sentence but sighed instead. Chiro mentally sighed in relief because he really didn't want Bob to finish.

The last time they all sat together with serious and depressed moods was a long time ago…back when the raven haired boy always had a bruise to cover up. Chiro didn't want to remember that-he refused to. The teen wanted that buried in the past, not dug up and relived. The monkey team might have known about his past, but that did not mean he liked to talk about it. There had been multiple times when it'd surface as a topic in a conversation he was having with his family. Sadly, though, he would quickly change the subject to something less depressing.

Keira walked back in the room quietly. This worried everyone as anxiety and suspense filled the air.

"She's going to make it," Keira reassured them. "But she's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days. The doctor said it was good that Chiro brought her here when he did, or there might have been more problems."

Chiro clutched his teeth as he remembered what Kyle had told him when he was carrying her to the hospital. Those jerks almost…the teen boy didn't even want to think about it.

Keira walked over to Chiro and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Chiro murmured. 'PLEASE don't mention it.'

"Chiro," Antauri spoke. "I know you may not like this idea, but you need to go home and rest. We can come and visit Kyle tomorrow."

"But-," Chiro tried to argue, but Nate wasn't going to let him object to Antauri's idea.

"But nothing," Nate said. "You need to go get some rest. Out of everyone here, you look more bent out of shape. We'll call you tomorrow and tell you then what's going on."

Chiro sighed and had no choice but to say his goodbyes and follow the monkey team out of the hospital.

"Chiro, you need to get some sleep."

Chiro blinked as he turned to Antauri. They had all been home for a few hours now, and the raven haired teen was now warm and in bed. But, sleep wouldn't agree with his body or mind.

"I can't sleep," Chiro admitted to his father-figure. "Just so much has happened, and it was only one night."

Antauri sighed as he placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder. "Kyle is going to be fine, Chiro. You don't need to worry about her."

"That's not what's on my mind, though, Antauri," the boy objected. "I am thinking about what COULD have happened to Kyle if I hadn't made it in time."

"You can't always drown on the past."

"They weren't JUST going to hurt or kill her, Antauri. They were…" Chiro trailed off as he stared at his hand.

"They were going to what?" Antauri pressed, wanting answers.

Chiro sighed. "Just…never mind, Antauri. I'm going to try to go back to bed." Antauri was going to question the boy more, but Chiro was already lying down with his eyes tightly shut.

'I guess you can't always persuade that boy to talk,' Antauri thought silently. 'I just wish I could help him.'

Chiro walked down a long and dark hallway in a building he didn't remember ever being in before.

"Where am I?" Chiro murmured. "How did I get here?" The teen reached over to the wall and placed his hands on it. Electricity shocked him, causing him to grab his hand back. "What gives?" His eyes widened as he watched what looked like waves ripple through the wall right where he had touched it. "Ok…this MUST be a dream."

Suddenly, he heard two voices yelling farther down the hall. One sounded like a man's while the other sounded like a woman's. He raced down the hall towards the noise until he reached a door that was cracked open. A light came from the inside, so Chiro reached out to grip his hand around the door knob. Hesitantly, he opened the door to be welcomed by a bright light. He covered his eyes for a moment and then reopened them when he felt that the light wasn't as strong. What he saw was confusing to the boy.

There were two shadows yelling and arguing in the room. One was a man while the other was a woman.

"So this is where I heard all of that yelling," Chiro mumbled to himself.

Then, all of a sudden, the man started throwing different things at the woman. The woman was then wearing what looked like a fancy dress and a tiara on her head. Chiro's eyes widened as one of the objects literally bounced off the woman and flew at him, and it looked like a bullet! The teen tried to move, but it was like all of his nerves were shot.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Chiro as he flew up from his bed into the sitting position. He took some heavy breathes and looked around the room. He relaxed as he realized where he was. "Well…that was a freaky dream."

Annime: I hope you like this!

Otto: PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. The Movies

Annime: Hello! If you guys didn't know already, I'm going to be making this long. So, when I get my other stories finished, I'm going to continue this when I start my other stories.

Chiro: You have fun with that, Annime…

Annime: I WILL!

Nova: (sweat drop) Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Weeks past, and Chiro's birthday came and went. The newly 14 year old was excited about his 'new year' and what it would bring. But some were nervous…

The Alchemist knew of Chiro's nightmares and how they were getting worse and worse every time.

_Flash back:_

"_When exactly DO you plan on telling Chiro this news?" Antauri question the Alchemist. It was four days until the teen's birthday and the other monkey team members were planning the surprise party._

"_Soon," the Alchemist answered. "Probably after his birthday; that way a whole year of wisdom will be locked away in his mind." Antauri nodded._

"_It's sad to think that he's getting older," Antauri admitted. "That just means he's going to mature and someday leave."_

_The Alchemist nodded. "It is best, though, for him to learn this information now so there is a chance for them to get close."_

_Antauri nodded again in agreement. "The closer they are when he gets old, the better."_

_End flash back…_

Chiro walked down the hallway of the robot with plans of visiting Valina and her sister. The two had been doing well together, which gives Chiro relief. Today the three were going early to the movies because the Alchemist wanted to speak with Chiro in the afternoon.

"Chiro," Antauri called after the teen. Chiro stopped and turned around towards the silver simian. "Don't forget to be careful."

"Don't worry, Antauri," Chiro said waving his hand. "I've been to the movies a HUNDERED times. Nothing bad will happen."

Antauri gave him 'the look', and Chiro chuckled. "Ok, Antauri, I'll be careful." The boy then turned back towards the tubes and went down his own.

"Sometimes I wonder what we are going to do with him," Nova said as she walked past Antauri. Antauri chuckled with the female and nodded.

"Well, hopefully he learns how to stay out of trouble when he gets older."

"Please!" spoke Sprx as he walked over to the two. "The kid learning how to stay out of trouble is like Gibson learning how to stop lecturing everyone every day!" Gibson was walking with Sprx at this moment and sent the red simian a glare.

Otto came running over with a look of excitement on his face. "Guess what, guess what!"

Gibson sighed. "What is it, Otto?"

"The Alchemist is here," the green monkey told them.

They all found excitement in the Alchemist's visits. Chiro especially found some fun when he was around. He always did interesting tricks for the boy. Antauri and Gibson found that the Alchemist was a great person to converse with.

The Alchemist walked to the group and smiled at them.

"Good morning," he greeted. "Where is Chiro?"

"Chiro went to the movies with some friends," Nova replied. "He should be back sometime this afternoon." The Alchemist gave the female a nod of understanding.

"I'm so excited for this movie," Valina said as she bounced down the steps of the apartment she shared with Vanessa. "I've seen the commercials for it and it looks AWSOME!" Chiro laughed as the excited girl almost tripped over her own two feet.

"Come on," Vanessa said and pushed Chiro to go a little faster once they finally reached the side walk. "We need to get there in time."

"No need to hurry," Chiro reassured her. "We are going to the one closest to us. You know; the one down the street."

"There's a movie place right down the street?" Valina repeated with surprise. "When was THAT built?"

"They put it there about a year ago," Chiro informed her. Vanessa gave Chiro a funny look.

"I thought you didn't like that theater." Vanessa crossed her arms as she waited for a reply.

Chiro smiled. "I didn't like it because the manager tried to kick me out for a reason that never existed. Fortunately, they moved him to a different theater and replaced him with someone we all know." Vanessa raised an eyebrow, so Chiro answered the unasked question. "They made Drake the manager."

"Drake!" cried Valina with joy. "You mean the cute guy who goes to the regular public school and plays football?" Chiro nodded.

"Yea, but I wouldn't say he's cute-,"

"No you wouldn't," Vanessa agreed with a smirk. Chiro stuck his tongue out at his friend as they finally reached the movie theaters.

"Wow," Valina commented. "This really DOES look new." Vanessa and Chiro exchanged glances as they followed the excited teenaged girl into the movies.

"So, you are really going to tell him today?" Antauri questioned. The Alchemist chuckled.

"Yes, for the millionth time, Antauri," the elder human reassured the silver monkey. "You can stop asking."

"And you REALLY think he is going to go and look for her?" Antauri asked his second question.

"I think we BOTH know the answer to that."

"I love this movie," Valina told her sister and male friend as they sat and watched the movie.

"Shh!" commanded Vanessa. "I wanna hear what's going on." Chiro couldn't help but smile in amusement at the two. This cycle had been going on and on throughout the whole movie. Chiro didn't really mind though.

Suddenly, a bright light made Chiro cover his eyes, and when he reopened them he was in another room. It was dark and he could barely see his feet as he looked down. He took and step forward cautiously so he wouldn't trip over or step on anything. After he took a few more steps, he heard two voices talking behind him. He turned and saw a screen playing a scene from a movie he hadn't seen before.

"Are you sure he will be fine there?" the woman asked. She was young, Chiro could tell from her voice. But her face was hidden by a shadow that came from nowhere.

"Yes," answered an older woman whose head was also covered by a dark blanket. "This way he won't have to grow up in this environment." The younger lady sighed.

"If you really think so…"

Once the younger woman said those words, another bright light made Chiro cover his eyes.

"Chiro, wake up," Valina's voice spoke through the darkness. Chiro's head shot off of his seat in surprise and he took a few heavy breaths.

"I really can't believe you fell asleep during the movie," Vanessa said with her disbelief evident in her voice. Then the girl teased, "What- is that movie to boring for you after everything you've lived through?" Chiro gave the girl a shrug and a nervous laugh.

"I don't know." Chiro stood up from his seat as Vanessa pulled him to follow her.

"Come on; I thought you said you needed to get home soon."

Chiro blinked. "Oh YEA- I'll see you guys later!" The teen boy slide past Vanessa and Valina and took off running out of the room. Both girls exchanged glances.

"Some things never change," Valina stated as she walked calmly out with her sister.

Annime: It's getting close!

Chiro: And the story is only at least half way done.

Annime: EXACTLY!

Chiro: (sigh)

Valina: PLEASE REVIEW! XD

Annime: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


	17. Royalty

Annime: Hello everyone! I still have the new story disease. XD

Chiro: Yeah…and she wrote the first chapter to two of her stories already. She also did research on things.

Gibson: She was being serious.

Annime: XD

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 16**_

Chiro raced through the robot towards Antauri's room. The Alchemist had told him that he wanted to talk to him right away once he got home. The raven haired boy wanted to know what was going on; curiosity flooded him.

He knew that the Alchemist would be talking to Antauri, and he wasn't wrong in the slightest. When he knocked on his father's door it opened automatically to reveal the two. Whatever conversation they were having stopped and the two turned their head to Chiro.

"How was the movie?" Antauri asked as Chiro stepped into the room.

"It was eventful," Chiro answered. Antauri and the Alchemist exchanged glances, but didn't question him any further.

"Come along, Chiro," the Alchemist spoke as he stood up from where he sat. "I need to talk to you privately."

"You don't have to leave," Antauri corrected. "I have some work to do in the training room, anyway. You two can stay here and talk alone."

"Are you sure that's not a problem?" the Alchemist questioned. He didn't want to be rude.

"It's not a problem at all." Antauri floated to his door and took a moment to ruffle Chiro's hair. Chiro smiled and fixed his hair as Antauri left the room.

"So," Chiro spoke as he took a jump-step towards the Alchemist. The boy wiped his hands on his jeans. "You DID say that what you are going to tell me is extremely important, right?"

"Yes," the elder replied. "Please take a seat." Chiro nodded and they both sat across from each other. "Now, Chiro, I will understand completely if you are angry with me about not telling you this sooner, but I thought- and still think- that it was for the best. I wanted to protect you."

Chiro gave him a weird look and nodded. The boy was silent, urging his grandfather to go on.

"I don't really know how to explain this to you," the Alchemist admitted. "But I'm going to try." The elder took a deep breath. "Your grandmother…was a very important citizen in Italy. We got into a lot of fights before I went missing. I made contact with her a few days ago and she had moved on after my disappearance. I also heard of your mother."

"Wait, you know where my mom is?" Chiro asked with his sapphire eyes wide. The Alchemist winced a little.

"Not really, but I do have a very good idea." The Alchemist sighed. "Chiro, my wife wasn't just one of the most important people in Italy- she WAS the most important person in Italy. Your grandmother is Caterina Felisa Gabriela De Luca…the queen of Italy."

Chiro gapped at this news as his eyes somehow got wider.

"That…that means…"

"That means you are royalty in Italy."

Chiro messaged his temples as the shock still hit him hard. "You…you have got to be kidding me."

The Alchemist shook his head. "No, I'm not. Your mother is actually the queen at this moment. Your grandmother stepped down from that roll and now is an advisor for your mother."

Chiro gapped again, but a smile creped across his face as he shook his head. "This is a joke, right? My mother really ISN'T the queen of Italy, is she? Sprx, Otto-you guys can come out now! You had your laugh." The teen looked amused, being sure that it was a joke. The Alchemist gave Chiro a serious stare until the boy's smile was gone. "You ARE serious."

"I know this seems like a lot," the Alchemist said. "But please understand why I kept it from you for so long. You were hurt from the war, and we knew that you would want to go look for your mother as soon as possible."

"Wait, WE? Who are WE?" Chiro demanded. "Who ELSE knew about this before I did?" The Alchemist shook his head.

"Antauri only knew that fact that I had an idea where your mother is. I didn't tell him all of it; I knew that telling someone before you would just add to the disrespect of keeping it a secret."

Chiro nodded. "So…you guys think I'm going to go look for my mother?" The Alchemist also nodded, showing that the raven haired boy was correct. "You guys all really know me better than I know myself." Chiro smirked. "Where do you think she is?"

"She's somewhere in Rome, Venice, or Milan."

Chiro tilted his head. "It looks like I'm going on a field trip to Italy for the first time. I'm going to find my mom and meet her." His signature smile graced over his face, taking the place of the smirk. "I want to know what happened between her and my…biological father."

The Alchemist gave me a look of surprise.

"You really ARE very curious, aren't you, Chiro?" The Alchemist stood up from where he was sitting across from Chiro. "Remember that old saying: Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat," Chiro countered. "I might as well be a monkey, but I'm definitely not a cat." The Alchemist chuckled at this before becoming serious again.

"But remember, Chiro," the Alchemist warned. "The truth hurts." Chiro nodded as he stood up.

"I guess I should go talk to the monkey team about this." Chiro stretched while the Alchemist gave the teen a worried look.

'The boy really wants to know what happened between his biological parents, doesn't he,' the Alchemist thought. 'That might make problems erupt. Not to mention how his grandmother is…' The elder glanced at the young man. 'The whole team will have to go to keep an eye on him. He really doesn't know what he is getting into. As determined as this boy is…'

"Are you going to come with me?" Chiro asked as he looked back from where he stood in the door way. The Alchemist looked up fast and nodded.

"Yes," the elder replied, coughing to clear his throat. "I'll be right behind you." Chiro gave the man a nod and continued to walk out of the room and down the hallway. 'He may just have to find out the hard way.'

Annime: I hope you liked it! I redid it a little bit!

Chiro: Everything is falling into place, isn't it?

Annime: Yep.

Gibson: Please review.


	18. Numbers

Annime: I have my new stories up!

Chiro: And you are continuing this one…oh joy.

Annime: XD

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 17**_

"So…how are we going to get there?" Gibson thought out loud.

"I have a better question," Sprx spoke with a teasing smile. "HOW is it possible that the kid can be ROYALTY? I mean, don't get me wrong I love the kid, but he's just not 'royal material'."

Chiro sent the red monkey a glare and threw a pillow at his head. The boy then smiled as the pillow made contact.

"HA!" Samantha laughed. "Sprx got hit in the head with a pillow!" Sprx growled at the teenage girl.

"Samantha," Gibson said, realizing something. "Can't you make us a portal that takes us to Italy?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But I'm not sure what number the area is…maybe if I look it up!"

"You can look things like that up?" the Alchemist questioned.

Chiro nodded. "Yeah, and it's pretty simple too. All you need to know is what the websites called and what the password is to get logged in."

Samantha giggled. "Chiro always has to call me because he can't remember."

"Not my fault."

"Oh yes it is!"

As the two started bickering, the Alchemist looked over at Antauri. The silver simian nodded, taking the hint, and led the elder out of the room.

"Antauri," the older whispered. "When you find Chiro's mother and grandmother, be VERY careful. This is royalty we are talking about. His mother will always understand the way he is and love him for it…but if I know his grandmother…she'll play some sneaky tricks."

Antauri blinked. "Why would she do that to her own grandson?"

"I don't know, but that woman has always been hard to read-even from the first time we met."

The silver monkey nodded. "Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"SAMANTHA, JUST LOOK IT UP ALREADY!" Chiro shouted in the other room.

"FINE!" the girl yelled back. "BUT ONLY ON TWO CONDITIONS!"

Chiro sighed. "And what are those?"

"One," the female counted. "You stop YELLING AT ME! Two: I GET TO COME WITH YOU!" Samantha said the last part with happiness. Chiro's blue eyes went wide.

"You want to come with us? What will your mom say?"

"She'll tell me to be careful, keep my phone with me, don't talk to strangers, and stay with Chiro," she answered. "So PLEASE?"

"What about school?" Antauri questioned as he stood in the room again with the Alchemist. Samantha looked over at the silver simian.

"Antauri," Samantha whined. "You know we don't have school for summer break!"

"What about band practice; are you just gonna skip?"

"Other's skipped because of vacations! Why can't I?"

"Samantha, it's not good to do that like this."

"Antauri- just let me go to Italy! I REALLY WANNA GO TO ITALY!" Samantha clung to by hugging his arm and Chiro stared at her, thinking that it was awkward.

Antauri sighed. "I wasn't saying you were unable to go to Italy. I was just reminding you about your responsibilities.

Samantha shrugged. "Can't I have a vacation? I mean, I WAS just in summer school."

"And whose fault is that?" Gibson countered.

"It wasn't ANYONES fault," Samantha corrected. "I got straight A's last year. I chose to go so that I'd be ready for high school."

Gibson shrugged and went to the computer. After typing in some things, Google appeared on the screen.

"Here," the blue simian said. "Use this." Samantha stood up from the spot on the ground where she sat and walked over to the big computer.

"I always wanted to use this thing," the teen girl said, cracking her knuckles. Then, she started to type as fast as a maniac. In only seconds, the information the team needed was on the screen. "Which city do you want to go to?"

"Let's start with Rome," Chiro answered. Samantha typed something again and a picture showed up on the screen, along with along with a number.

"And if she's not there?" Samantha questioned.

Chiro shrugged. "We can always get a map." Samantha smirked as she leant against the computer.

"You just wanna travel through Italy like you have since you were little."

"Shut up, Samantha. Now, tell me what the number is."

Still smiling, Samantha read it off. "1992300."

The team couldn't help but crack a smile themselves at the youngers' actions. They understood Chiro wanting to travel through Italy and uncover his roots.

"Ok," Chiro spoke after writing the number down on a piece of paper. "Now close the website that's supposed to be a secret to everyone else in this room."

Samantha laughed and exited out of the internet.

"Now, when are we going?" Otto asked with excitement. Everyone turned to the green simian.

"I guess we leave tomorrow," Antauri answered. "So everyone pack your things." Everyone nodded in agreement and Samantha took a remote out of her pocket.

"Well, what time should I be here tomorrow?" the girl asked as she went back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"9 AM," Antauri replied. "We are going to need your remote to get us there."

Chiro laughed and pointed at his cousin. "HA! I guess you are going to have to wake up early tomorrow!"

Samantha glared at her cousin. "Well, I'm going to go home now, before I hit your little leader-person in the head WITH MY FIST." Chiro shrugged with his cocky smile as the teen girl typed in the numbers to her house. "Bye guys!" she said to the monkey team. "Bye jerk," she said happily to Chiro. Chiro laughed and the girl jumped through her portal.

"This is going to be VERY interesting," the teen boy pointed out as he stood up from his seat. "We better go and pack our things. We don't know how long we will be gone."

The raven haired boy walked over to his tube and zipped up to go to his room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a WHOLE new adventure, won't it?" Sprx guessed.

Antauri nodded silently as he stared at Chiro's tube.

Chiro dumped a bunch of cloths on his bed to look through so he could pack the bag he had pulled out of his closet. Luckily he had a lot of nice shirts he had gotten for his birthday. He decided to pack four shirts and then went over to his draws to find some jeans.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke through the door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, the water's fine!"

Antauri couldn't help but smile at the raven-head's odd comment and slid open the door. He found the teen piling cloths into a bag on his bed.

"Chiro," the silver simian said. "I need to talk to you about something."

Chiro nodded, not looking up from his work. "Go head; shoot."

"I…I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"What would I get my hopes up about?"

"You're biological family…may not be the way you wish for them to be."

Chiro sighed and looked over at Antauri.

"Dad," he said with a small chuckle. "I know that they may be jerks or judgmental…but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

"I know that, Chiro. I just don't wanna see you hurt."

"Antauri…I think it may too late for that."

Antauri gave Chiro a sad look as the younger went back to packing.

"But hey," Chiro continued. "I always wanted to go to Italy. They speak my favorite and best language." Antauri tried to smile and nodded.

"Good night, Chiro," he said to the boy.

"Good night Antauri!"

With this, Antauri left the boy to pack his bags.

Annime: So sad…so very sad.

Chiro: Jerk.

Annime: SHUT UP!

Samantha: XD Please review!


	19. Rome

Annime: Well, I'm back!

Chiro: Oh joy…

Samantha: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 18**_

"Where is she?" Chiro asked as he paced back and forth in the main control room. "She should be here by now!"

"Chiro," Nova said. "She has five minutes left, so calm down."

Chiro sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I have a weird feeling she's gonna be late."

"Who's gonna be late?" a female voice questioned. The team turned to find Samantha standing there with her duffle-bag

"Oh, maybe she won't," Chiro corrected. Then he tilted his head. "Did you get a new over-night bag?"

"Yeah," Samantha answered with a nod. "It's light weight!"

"Good for you. Now can you open up the portal?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Can you PLEASE open up a portal?"

"Yes I CAN open up the portal."

Everyone was silently waiting, while Samantha just stood there with a big smile. Chiro then sighed.

"Samantha," Chiro tried again. "MAY you PLEASE open up the portal?"

"Yeah, sure," Samantha said as she looked at her remote. "Let's see…the number was…1992300?"

"Yeah, that's sounds about right."

"How can something be ABOUT right?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's almost right?"

"Huh…interesting."

"Umm," Sprx interrupted. "Can we get on with it, already?"

"Oh, yeah," Samantha agreed. She made her finger hover over the enter button. "Chiro, give me a drum roll."

"What?" Chiro said. "Why do I have to give you a drum roll?"

"Because for one thing: I told you too. And don't forget the other thing: you are one AWESOME percussionist!"

Chiro sighed, walked over to one of the pod chairs, and beat his hands against it to create a drum roll.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls!" announced Samantha, trying to put on a performance.

"JUST DO IT!" Chiro yelled. Samantha jumped back a little bit.

"Ok," she whimpered. "But…will you do the drum roll again?"

"Grrr! Fine!" he complained. Chiro beat his hands against the metal top of the chair. Samantha smiled.

"Ok, here we go!" Her finger hit the button and a normal looking portal appeared.

Chiro crossed his arms. "I did a drum roll…for THAT?"

Samantha huffed. "It may LOOK like a regular portal, but it's not! This one leads to Rome!"

"Well, we better get going before something else happens," Sprx muttered as he stood up. "Now come on! Let's go!"

"Wait a second," Nova said, stopping everyone in their tracks. "What are we going to do when people ask who we are? I mean, we ARE talking monkeys, after all."

"We'll just say you're wearing a costume," Samantha instructed. "It'll work. They won't be able to understand you, anyway."

"And we won't be able to understand them," Gibson pointed out. "We can only understand one human language at a time with our translators."

"Then I'll translate," Chiro reassured the team.

"And so shall I," the Alchemist added.

"Now come on," Samantha urged. "Let's go to Italy!"

Sprx was the first one to step through the portal, followed by Nova, Otto, Gibson, the Alchemist, Samantha, Antauri, and Chiro.

When Chiro opened his eyes, he found himself in an alleyway he'd never been in before. He looked around, but couldn't find anybody. The boy then turned to look behind him to see that the portal had closed. Twisting back to look forward, he took hesitate steps towards what looked like a street. Suddenly, Samantha came running to him from behind the left turn, grabbed his left arm, and dragged him back over to where she came from. Chiro gapped at the sight.

His blue eyes gazed upon a beautiful sight. The street they were on was made up of something that resembled cobble stones, and the natives laughed and talked happily around them.

"I have NO idea what they are saying," Samantha spoke with happiness and a smile. Chiro laughed.

"That's because you don't know Italian," the boy explained.

"Well, no dip Sherlock FREAKING HOLMES."

Chiro glared playfully at the girl. "Whatever."

"Where do you think we can find a map?" Antauri questioned.

"Hey," Chiro said, pointing to a small shop. "That place looks like it might have one." Antauri gave Chiro about 5 euros so the raven-head could buy a map. The boy then jetted across the street to complete his task.

"I wanna go!" Samantha stated. With this, she raced off behind him so she wouldn't miss anything.

"At least he didn't go alone," Antauri murmured.

"Antauri," Sprx spoke. "The kid can take care of himself. You don't need to worry." Antauri gave Sprx a skeptical look, and Sprx winced. "Ok, maybe we DO need to worry."

Soon, Samantha and Chiro started racing back out of the store. Samantha was waving the map in the air while Chiro took the lead.

"I got one," Chiro announced. "It was a piece of cake."

"Ok, let's see," Samantha said as she opened up the map. "Good; this has a map to where the train station is!"

"How close by is it?" Chiro asked.

Samantha took a close look and giggled, slightly nervous. "It's on the other side of the city."

"But this city is MASSIVE," the Alchemist pointed out. "We are going to have to walk a lot."

"Hey," Otto said with enthusiasm. "We knew we would have to walk a lot! So, aren't we set?"

Sprx shrugged. "That monkey DOES have a good point."

Antauri chuckled. "It is up to our leader."

Chiro gapped. "Aww, Antauri; don't play that card on me here! We are on VACATION!"

"But, SHOULD we walk all the way there?" Nova wondered out loud.

Samantha stroked her fake bread. "It WOULD help us see all the sights."

Everyone looked at each other, nodded, and smiled.

"By foot, it is," Gibson said putting his fist up in the air.

"If we are going to see the sights," the Alchemist suggested. "Then we REALLY need to see the Coliseum."

Chiro nodded eagerly. Everyone looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"What?" Chiro whined. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop acting shy," Samantha teased.

"I'm not acting shy!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm…ok, MAYBE I am, but that's not the point."

"But it is!"

"But it ISN'T!"

"But it IS!"

"But…IT…ISN'T!"

"But…..IT…IS!"

"But….IT…..….ISN'T!"

"TWO CAMELS IN A TINY CAR!"

Chiro went silent, growled after a few seconds.

"Let's just go," he mumbled stalking straight forward, passed Samantha and the team, and down the street.

"Well," Otto said. "Let's go!"

Everyone followed Chiro, while Samantha called out to Chiro, teasing him about how he didn't know where he was going. After a while Chiro had turned around and threatened to throw his duffle bag at her. Sam only laughed and claimed he wouldn't do it. Chiro really didn't do it (not wanting to cause a scene) and turned forward again to try to ignore her. Sadly, it didn't work. So, Chiro turned around-ONCE AGAIN- marched over to Samantha, took his bag, and hit her in the side. It wasn't hard enough for her to scream, but it was hard enough to make her complain.

"Oww," she whimpered. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you were getting annoying," the raven-head explained.

"But that's not nice!"

"Life isn't nice."

Chiro went back to walking while Samantha did the same. This time, the teen girl was quiet, not wanting to get hit again.

Unfortunately for the teen boy, this peace didn't last long. After a few minutes of silence, Samantha ran up and gave Chiro a squeeze-hug. The raven haired boy face-palmed, knowing this would be a long day.

Annime: Family love between Samantha and Chiro.

Chiro: Yeah…fun.

Samantha: Please review.


	20. Trains

Annime: Hello everyone!

Chiro: Hello!

Samantha: XD YAY! I'M GOING TO BE IN THE STORY MORE!

Annime: Yep!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Italian_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Chiro, hurry up!" Samantha urged as she pushed him from behind. Freaking out, Chiro walked a little bit faster.

"What?" the male teen demanded. "What do you want?"

"I want to stop freaking walking on you, already!"

"Ok, sheesh! Just calm down, already and stop yelling in my ear!"

They were just now arriving at the train station. It looked very nice and decorated.

"Oh, and don't forget that we still don't know if your mom is here in Rome or not," Samantha pointed out to her cousin.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Then let's just ask someone."

Samantha crossed her arms as she continued to walk behind him. "You REALLY don't have this as planed out as you want us to think, do you?"

"Actually, asking someone doesn't sound like a bad idea," the Alchemist corrected. Chiro smiled in triumph at Samantha and the teen girl shrugged.

"Ok, then go ask someone, Chiro," Samantha said as she poked the raven haired boy. Chiro poked her back, making it turn into a game.

"Ok, I will, just stop poking me."

"Fine, but I'm going to poke you again when you get back."

Chiro took in a sharp breath and held it as he glanced sideways to Samantha.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered as he exhaled. Samantha giggled with happiness and Chiro walked over towards the stand where you can get tickets to board the train.

"_Hello," Chiro said as he waved to the woman. The woman smiled and opened the window._

"_Hello," she greeted him. "Do you need any tickets?"_

"_Yes," he answered. Then he scrunched up his nose in thought. "Let me just figure out how many." He turned around and started counting the group._

"What's the kid doing?" Sprx wondered out loud as the team watched their leader. Samantha giggled.

"Chiro," the teen girl cried out to the raven haired boy. "There are eight of us!"

Chiro smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Samantha!"

"_Eight tickets to Venice, please," Chiro told the ticket lady. The lady raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of the monkeys._

"_And, those are…?" the woman questioned._

"_Friends who love to dress up in REALLY strange outfits don't stop even when boarding a train," Chiro explained. The woman laughed and handed the boy the tickets while the male gave the stranger the money._

"_You have a good trip dear," she instructed. The woman was about to close the window when Chiro spoke up again._

"_Hey, do you by any chance know where the royal family lives?" the teen asked, finally realizing that this could be the STUPIDEST question ever asked in Italy._

_The woman blinked. "Well of COARSE I know where the royal family lives. They live in Milan."_

_Chiro smiled secretly revived that she didn't ask him why he didn't know himself. "Thank you."_

_The woman then closed the window, and Chiro raced back over to the group._

"I guess we will just have to go from Venice to Milan," Chiro told the others with a sheepish smile. "I accidently ordered the tickets before I found out where the royal family lived."

Samantha looked at him dumbfounded. "You…you seriously…you know, WHY NOT? Let's go to freaking Venice!" The monkey team looked at the girl like she was crazy and then at Chiro.

"Is she going to be ok?" the Alchemist whispered to Chiro. The boy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "She's just being Samantha."

"So, apparently the royal family lives in Milan?" the female teen pointed out as her cousin handed her a ticket.

"Yep," the raven-head replied. "And we better hurry up because they just announced that people are boarding the train."

The team grabbed their tickets and took off towards the train. They gave their tickets to the man at the entrance of the cart and fell into their seats.

"Well," Samantha murmured as she tried to catch her breath. "That was fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Chiro said as he lay on multiple chairs. "Sure…why not?"

"Chiro, you DO know that a lot of people probably sat there?" the Alchemist pointed out as he saw Chiro lying on the different seats. The teen shrugged as much as he could.

"I don't really care," Chiro admitted.

Samantha pulled on Chiro's leg. "Sit up, please. That way we can have a real conversation with Chiro. The boy slowly went into the sitting-up position and looked at his cousin.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I'm VERY happy."

"Good because I don't want you to pull on my leg again."

"Aww; did I hurt the 'oh so strong' leader of the hyper force?"

"No, it just gets annoying."

"Don't I always get annoying?"

"Only when it comes to curtain things, you do."

Antauri cleared his throat and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Chiro, don't lie on the seats," the silver simian ordered. Chiro opened his mouth for a moment as if to argue, but closed it and sighed.

"Ok, Antauri," the boy said like the teen he was. He then tilted over and began to lie on Samantha. Looking at Antauri, he raised an eyebrow. "Does this work?" Antauri gave Chiro a skeptical look and the boy gave the simian a confused expression. "What?" Chiro asked. "What did I say?"

"You're a smart mouth," Samantha told him with a laugh.

"What did I say though?"

Nova giggled while the rest of the team smiled. Antauri couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics.

"Yes, Chiro, that works," Antauri spoke. Chiro looked from Samantha to his father with the same expression.

"Ok?" the teen said like it was a question as he slowly set his head back on his female cousin.

"So, kid," Sprx said, changing the subject. "We are going to Venice next?"

"Yep," Chiro answered. "And then we will go to Milan."

"Venice is going to be beautiful," Samantha commented. "The streets are practically rivers. And when there ARE real streets, they line the rivers."

"That's going to be REALLY cool," Chiro said.

"Yeah, and you're lucky you're not scared of water anymore."

"Oh, shut up, Samantha."

As the male teen said this, the train finally started to move. The two teens started their bickering as well, causing the team to understand that this trip was going to be both long AND entertaining.

Annime: We added some Italian in here! YAY!

Antauri: Please review!


	21. Phone Numbers

Annime: Hey guys!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_Italian_

_**Chapter 20**_

The group was only have right with their prediction, because after a little of listening to the two teens' constant bickering, they both fell asleep. Samantha's head was lying on Chiro's shoulder while the boy's head was lying on the girls.

"Hey, look," Otto whispered, being the first to point the fact out. Everyone turned from the windows to the two children the green monkey was pointing to.

"How did they fall asleep?" Nova questioned.

Sprx shrugged. "They were getting a little too quiet."

"I guess the movement of the train soothed them to sleep," the Alchemist.

Antauri floated over to Chiro and shook him. The raven-head groaned, cracked his eyes open, and looked at Antauri.

Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What do you need, Antauri?"

"We need you to wake up," Antauri told the teenage boy.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet, but you still need to wake up so that you're not groggy when we get off."

"So, I can't even sleep for five more minutes?"

"No, I'm sorry Chiro."

Chiro moaned and dropped his head back onto Samantha. The 14 year old girl groaned in her sleep at this motion.

"Samantha," the blue eyed boy called out to his cousin as he shook her. "You need to wake up, too."

"Why," Sam cried. "Why can't I have five more minutes?"

"You can't because I can't."

"But I'm not you, so I'm sleeping for five more minutes."

"No," Chiro whined sleepily as he shook her violently. "That's not fair!" Then, Samantha was sent flying from the seat to the ground.

"Oww!" she cried. "That was mean!"

"You were being mean to me too!" Chiro replied. Samantha suddenly grabbed Chiro's ankle and yanked him to the floor. Sadly, for the teen girl, he landed on his side on top of her. She groaned along with him in pain and pushed her cousin off of her.

"That really back-fired," Samantha muttered.

"You think?" Chiro demanded, clutching his side. The female was doing the same thing, but only to her stomach.

"Ok, you two," Antauri scolded. "It's time to stop rough housing. We are going to be in Venice any minute now."

Samantha and Chiro sat up at the same time and spoke in sink, "I'm ok!"

After about ten minutes, the train slowed to a stop and announced that they had arrived in Venice. Now fully awake, Chiro and his cousin led the way off of the train. Samantha rubbed her stomach.

"I think I bruised it," she complained. "You're heavy when you land on someone, Chiro."

"And you don't think my side hurts right now?" the boy questioned.

"Ok, you two, it's time to stop fighting." Nova crossed her arms and sent the two teens a scolding stare. "Chiro, you need to go and get us tickets to Milan."

"I'm on it," the teen said before taking off towards the ticket booth.

The new lady looked like she was a teenager as the gum in her mouth made an annoying sound. Chiro tried his hardest not to cringe as he waited for her to notice him. After a while of standing there, the girl in the ticket booth STILL didn't notice that he was there.

"_Hello?" Chiro finally said. "I need some tickets." The girl pulled her eyes from the magazine she was reading and over to the boy who was waiting for her assistance._

"_May I help you?" she asked, still slacking her gum. Chiro nodded._

"_Yes, I need eight tickets to Milan, please."_

"_Aww, I see that you're a gentleman," she said with a smile. She handed Chiro the tickets and a piece of paper. "I'm sorry to say, though, that the train won't arrive until an hour and a half from now. So, I hope you have fun until then."_

_Chiro thought it was odd that she was acting so cheerful all of a sudden, but decided to shrug it off and walk back over to the monkey team._

"I got the tickets," Chiro said as he stopped in front of the group. As he handed out the tickets one by one he was slowly making his way to the small slip of paper. This caught Samantha's eye and she gently took it from her cousin.

"What's this?" she wondered out loud. After reading it the teenage girl looked at the raven haired boy with confusion. "Chiro, is this a phone number?" Chiro tilted his head, took the paper, and read it. His head then swung over to the girl in the ticket booth. The stranger gave Chiro the 'call me' motion with her hand, and his face got really red. Samantha laughed. "Aww, someone made a new friend."

"Shut up, Samantha," Chiro muttered as he tore up the paper where the ticket girl couldn't see. The monkey team was trying not to laugh…well, except for Sprx and Otto. No, those two were rolling on the floor laughing. "Let's go," the teen boy muttered. The group followed the boy, laughing and giggling along the way.

"Aww, is poor Chiro embarrassed?" Samantha teased with a playful pout. Chiro massaged his temples as he walked out into the road. Everyone else stopped while Chiro kept walking, not looking where he was going.

"Chiro," Gibson called to the teen boy. "Chiro, stop for a second." The raven-head halted and turned back to the team.

"What?" the boy questioned. They all pointed ahead, making the teen look forward. He gapped at the sight: five feet ahead of him was a large river. Boats cruised calmly and coolly by. "Wow…that's cool."

"Welcome to Venice," the Alchemist announced. "This is one of my favorite cities in Italy. It's where your car is a boat."

"Wow," Chiro murmured again. "I've seen pictures, but seeing this in real life is amazing." Antauri floated up to Chiro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Italy is beautiful, Chiro," the silver simian told his son. Chiro laughed.

"I guess it is," Chiro said. "But I wouldn't say it's MY Italy." Antauri gave the black haired boy a shrug.

"Do you think we could ride on one of those boats?" Otto asked. The Alchemist chuckled.

"We could, but that would take a long time."

"We only have an hour and a half," Chiro spoke. The Alchemist nodded.

"No, that's not enough time."

"Aww," Otto wined.

"But," the Alchemist said. "We have time to do some sight-seeing."

"We should split up in groups," Nova suggested. "We have cameras, too. We can take a lot of pictures to take home."

"Groups it is," Antauri said, agreeing.

So, they split up. Antauri, Chiro, Gibson, and Samantha made one group, and Otto, Nova, Sprx, and the Alchemist made up the last group.

"This is going to be a VERY interesting day," Chiro and Samantha said in sink.

Annime: The next chapter is going to be fun!

Chiro and Samantha: If it comes…

Annime: SHUT UP, CHIRO!

Chiro: But she said it too!

Samantha: TEE HEE!

Nova: Please review!


	22. Robbers

Annime: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been missing lately. But guess what- I think I have a big story for you guys in my next line of stories!

Chiro: Does it torture me?

Annime: …maybe…

Chiro: OR COURSE!

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 21**_

"We should go on a gondola ride!" Samantha exclaimed as she read the brochure that she held in her hands. Chiro shook his head at the idea.

"Don't you remember what grandpa said," Chiro objected. "It would take to long." Samantha took her turn to shake her head at her younger cousin.

"No, this only takes about 30 minutes."

Chiro blinked and gently took the paper out of his cousin's hands.

"Hey, you're right."

"I wanna ride gondola!" Sprx said. "And then I want to jump into the water!"

"NO!" Chiro and Samantha cried in unison. "DON'T GO IN THE WATER!"

Antauri raised an eyebrow. "Why should we go into the water?"

"The sewage system here is jacked up," Samantha explained. "There are all kinds of waste and other disgusting things in there!"

Sprx's face scrunched up. "Ok, no water for me then."

"We better hurry up if we want to ride in that boat," Chiro ushered as he took off down the sidewalk.

"We should just take a walk throughout the city," Nova said to the others in her group.

"It's so beautiful here," Otto spoke in agreement. "And it's so peaceful."

"HELP!" someone cried out. The group's heads spun towards the alleyway where the noise was coming from. Right after their eyes fell on it, a man in a mask raced out and down the sidewalk.

"Gibson, you check on whomever it was that screamed," Nova ordered, knowing that the voice must have come from a woman. "Otto and I can hunt down this creep." Gibson nodded, and he and the Alchemist raced to help the person who was hurt.

"Chiro, don't you even dare," Samantha warned as the teenage boy smirked at her. He tilted the boat slightly, and this made the brown eyed girl freak. "STOP IT!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice. The raven haired boy laughed, but stopped once he looked over at Antauri. The silver simian had his arms crossed and was frowning with disapproval.

"What, it's not like I'm really going to do it," Chiro defended himself. Antauri gave Chiro a hard stare and the boy sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry Samantha."

The moment he said this, the female jerked the boat, making Chiro yelp with surprise. The dishwater-blonde girl giggled and laughed as she pointed to her cousin.

"Ha! Pain back hurts, doesn't it!"

Chiro stuck out his tongue at her, already knowing that she got him good.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now," Sprx spoke aloud.

Suddenly, a man in a mask jumped onto the boat next to theirs. The people who were in it screamed, but luckily no one fell out. The man then jumped into the hyper force's boat and then onto the street again. Samantha screamed in fear of tipping. They all worked together in keeping the boat stable.

"What was that?" Samantha questioned, obviously in shock.

"I don't know," Chiro muttered. "But I have a BAD feeling about this."

Then, just as suddenly as the happening before, yellow and green monkeys went flying above the river they were floating on. Chiro gently stood up and changed into his hyper form.

"Yep," Chiro murmured. "And it looks like I was right. Hyper Force, GO!" Chiro lightly jumped out of the boat and onto the street to follow Nova and Otto. Antauri and Sprx used their jet packs to catch up with their leader. Samantha used her own powers to turn invisible and mimicked the other's actions.

The driver of the boat was so baffled and shocked by what he had just seen that he almost ran the boat into the wall.

"Are you ok, mam?" Gibson asked the elderly woman who was lying on the ground. She coughed and smiled.

"Yes, yes, I will be alright. Wow, I must have gotten my head hit PRETTY hard to be seeing robot monkeys. Gibson chuckled and began to check the woman's head for a concussion.

"Monkey Fu!" shouted Chiro as he shot a green ray of light at the man. It hit right behind the man's feet and he seemed to have freaked out. Trying to speed up, the thief made sharp turn around a corner in a crowded area. The hyper force struggled to get around the civilians that squished them, but sadly their hard work didn't pay off.

The man huffed and puffed as he made his last turn into an alley way. He stopped to catch his breath and slid down the wall.

"Good," he mumbled in a low and groggy voice. "I think I lost them."

"Oh, not quite," a female voice spoke from nowhere. The man's head shot up and he looked around.

"W-who said that?" he asked in a shaky voice as he tried to stand.

"Me, you idiot," the feminine voice told him. The man was then socked in the face by nothing.

Chiro rushed across the pavement, happy to finally be away from the crowd. The teenage boy was going so fast that he almost passed the alleyway where his cousin stood. Almost falling, he made the sharp turn and found the robber he had been chasing on the ground unconscious.

Looking from the man to Samantha, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yep," the female teen replied. "You might want to ask HIM that though; I hit him pretty hard."

Then, the rest of the team came running behind Chiro.

"Did you catch him?" Antauri questioned.

"Yep," Samantha told him.

"Good," Nova said with a smile. "You can really take care of business, can't you?" Sam nodded with a smile as the yellow simian took a piece of rope she had found and tied the criminal's hands together. "You guys might want to start making your way back to the train station, though, because by the time you get there the train will be ready to leave."

"What about you guys?" Chiro asks.

"We can fly Chiro, we will be fine."

"Yeah, let's just go," Samantha said as she started to push Chiro along. "But, strangely, I can't help but think that we forgot something…"

Both teen's eyes widen and they shout together, "Our stuff! It's still on the gondola!" With this they dash away to find the man who had been giving them their tour.

Annime: Ok, it's very weird, but I thought I had already uploaded this…but something weird happened. Anyway, I wanted there to be action after such a long time! I hope you liked it!

Otto: Please review!


	23. No Better Ideas

Annime: YAY! I am finished with band camp and have my schedule for my freshman year of high school!

Chiro: Took us long enough!

Annime: Oh, and thank you guys for not freaking rushing me like others did in some stories (one was an exception, and you know who you are because we talked about it and how I just said I wanted you to understand the situation).

_Italian_

_**Chapter 22**_

"How long do you think we have left until we get to Milan?" Samantha murmured.

Chiro shrugged. "I don't know."

Being the teens they were Samantha and Chiro weren't taking the long ride very well. Samantha wouldn't stop fidgeting while Chiro was lying in the seats again. Antauri didn't say anything about his son's actions this time, though.

"We will be there in ten minutes," the Alchemist announced. "Please calm down."

"I am calm," Samantha corrected. "I'm just bored."

"Well, is the fact that we are about to meet Chiro's mother boring?"

Samantha's head swung over to her cousin. The boy ignored the conversation and kept staring at the ceiling.

"He doesn't seem so excited," the teenage girl pointed out. Chiro kicked his leg at the female and she put her hands in the air. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth," the teen boy ordered.

"Well then say something next time!"

"Are you excited?" Nova questioned the hyper force's leader. Chiro shrugged.

"Yeah," he answered. "But I'm also nervous."

"And irritable," Samantha muttered. The raven haired boy kicked his foot at the girl's leg once again, but this time she kicked her cousin back. "Stop kicking me."

"It'll be fine Chiro," Gibson reassured the boy. "Just don't think about it a lot."

"I wasn't trying to," Chiro mumbled. "That is, until SHE opened her big mouth."

"Hey," Samantha argued. "I wasn't the one to bring it up first!"

"But you WERE the one who brought it to my attention."

"You know what, forget you, ya jerk."

"Oh, how mature, you're calling me names."

"Stop being mean to me!"

"_We are about to stop in Milan," a man spoke over the intercom. "I repeat, we are about to stop in Milan."_

"Did you hear that Chiro?" the Alchemist asked.

"Yeah, did ya?" Samantha said. Chiro gave his cousin a skeptical look.

"No," he told the girl with sarcasm. "I mean, it WAS said on the intercom, but I didn't hear it." Samantha narrowed her eyes at her cousin but didn't say anything.

About ten minutes later the train halted into the team's destination.

"How are you feeling?" a man asked a raven haired woman. She didn't turn to look at him as he moved towards her. The female kept her gaze at the scenery that lay just ahead of the balcony. Her hands rested on her dress as the wind wiped around her.

"I'm still having that odd feeling like something important is supposed to happen," she muttered in reply.

"You have been for weeks now, honey. Trust me- nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that. No one can predict the future."

"Either way, you should stop worrying about this." The woman was silent as the man sighed. "Just relax a little, ok sweet heart?" The girl turned her head towards the man and bore her blue eyes into his brown.

"I'll try."

"Chiro, go faster," Samantha whined as she pushed him. "I'm walking on your heals!"

"Well maybe you should go slower," Chiro argued.

"That's enough you two," Antauri spoke. The two teens had been snapping at each other's necks ever since they arrived in Milan, and everyone was getting sick of hearing it.

"Where IS the palace?" Otto questioned, changing the subject.

"If it's where I remember," the Alchemist answered, "then it should be somewhere in the middle of the city."

"And where are we now?" Nova mumbled. Chiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the map.

"We are actually pretty close to the middle," Chiro announced. "Just a few more blocks and we will be there."

"This is getting exciting!" Samantha said as she clasped her hands together.

"Honey, why are you standing out here," the brown eyed man questioned the raven-head. She glanced at him from her place on the stone bench.

"I'm just looking out into the street," she said, making it sound more casual than it really seemed.

"It's almost time for tea, dear."

"I know. I'll be inside in a minute."

"Ok, just hurry up."

The woman stared out into the street behind the black gate as the man walked back into the building. The breeze of the summer day was oddly cool for Italy, and the female used this as her personal and silent excuse for being there.

"Uhh," Samantha murmured as she looked at the black gates. "How are we supposed to get inside?"

"We should have known that waltzing inside with no problem wasn't going to be the situation," Sprx mumbled.

"Can't we just climb the wall?" Otto said.

"Do you know how much trouble we will get in if we even TRY to do a stunt like that?" Gibson interrogated the green simian.

"Well, Chiro's related to them. Once they see that then we won't be in trouble anymore!"

"It sounds risky," Antauri spoke.

"It's just a wall," Otto said. Gibson face palmed at this idea. "Oh! We could just blast the wall down if you don't want to climb it!"

"Ok, that's not a good idea, Otto," Samantha told the simian, drawing the line. "If we climb the wall then we will catch their attention."

"I have no better ideas," Chiro murmured as he started to walk over to the wall that was to the left of the gates.

"Umm, I have one," Gibson spoke. "Maybe if we just yell through the gate that we want to speak with the queen someone will let us in."

"Ok, now THAT'S a stupid idea," Sprx commented.

"At least we won't get in trouble!"

"Are you guys coming or what?" Chiro called out. The group turned to the boy to find him sitting on top of the wall.

"How did he…?" Samantha mumbled. Not finishing her question, she raced over to follow her cousin. The rest of the group did the same, obviously not wanting to leave the two teens alone to get into more trouble than they already were.

Chiro swung his legs over and jumped from the high wall.

The raven haired woman heard a noise in the bushes. Her head swung towards it, and then she jumped to her feet.

"Who's there?" she ordered, taking a step to whoever or whatever made the noise. No words came as a response, but there was more rustling. "Guards, guards, come quickly; there's an intruder!"

"Oh great," Gibson muttered under his breath s everyone winced. "We have been caught. Now, does anyone else wish they could turn back time and make sure this never happens?"

Annime: Sorry this took so long. I was having trouble.

Chiro: Please review!


	24. Grandmother

Annime: Oh, I bet everyone is ticked at me for that ending.

Chiro: Everyone wants me to meet my mom, duh!

Annime: Well, I don't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 23**_

"Who are you," a man demanded as the hyper force stood before him in chains.

The man had dark brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He was the person who the team was brought to right after they were captured by security. The group had half the mind to fight back, but that would cause everyone to think they were hostile.

"We're the hyper force," Chiro answered, feeling a little stupid. The teen could feel his friends' eyes burning into his head.

"The hyper force?" the stranger repeated with a baffled expression.

"Yes, yes we are."

"And why is the…hyper force here?"

"…I'm looking for my mother."

"Ok and why would you look for your mother here?"

Chiro paused for a moment. He had a choice here: be completely blunt, or act like this was all just a big mistake. He decided that being blunt was the best choice.

"Gioia Elda De Luca," Chiro said. "She's my mother."

The man's face went from baffled to shock as it became pale.

"Prove it," he stuttered.

"Ok," Chiro said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "What color is her hair?"

"B-black…"

"And what color are her eyes?"

"B-blue…"

"And is she a little bit too pale to look Italian?"

"Yes…"

"Then do I HAVE to go on?" Chiro asked with exasperation.

"What's your name, young man?" the stranger asked as he studied the boy.

"Chiro Savio Lazzaro."

The stranger's eyes went wide as he stared at Chiro straight in the eyes.

"Guards," he spoke. "Please bring in my mother-in-law. And don't forget to undo their chains." The hyper force breathed a sigh of relief as they were each freed from the prison-wear.

Seconds later a group of guards came into the room. They were in a tight circle as if they were protecting someone.

"Ok, Alessandra, please tell me if I should believe this young man. He is telling me that he is your daughter's son."

The guards pulled way to make the circle open on the side that faced the black haired boy. An elderly woman stood within the half circle and scanned Chiro up and down. She had tan skin and light brown hair. Her eyes then trailed to the monkey team…and finally the Alchemist. Her dark brown eyes went shocked to angry in five seconds.

"I do believe this is my grandson," she answered darkly as she turned her narrow eyes to the teen. "And I do believe Gioia should be notified. HOWEVER…take a blood sample of him later. You can never be too careful." With this, the elderly lady turned and left in the circle she had come in with.

"Please, don't mind her," the man said. "That is your grandmother, Alessandra. And I am your father, Marcello."

"My…father," Chiro repeated with as he wore a questioning expression.

"Well, I mean your step-father. I'm sure you haven't met your REAL father-,"

"Oh but yes, I have."

"…Well…was he any fun?"

"Not even the slightest.

"Well, I think we are going to get along just fine," Marcello stated with a laugh. Then, gesturing to the team, he asked, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Gibson," Chiro spoke pointing to the blue monkey. "This is Otto, Sprx, Nova, and Antauri. And this is my cousin, Samantha and-

"I'm the Alchemist," Chiro's grandfather said. The black haired boy looked puzzled at the statement.

Marcello raised an eyebrow. "Samantha is a cousin?"

"I'm a distant cousin," she corrected. "I'm not Italian at all, but I'm American."

"Ahh," the man said with realization. "Well I'll have a maid give you a tour of the castle. Please, come this way."

"Where do you think grandmother was summoned to?" Ravenna asked her brother.

Ravenna Have dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She was very skinny and many would say she's beautiful. The girl was 16 and wore a purple gown.

"I don't know," Enzo replied.

Enzo had slightly lighter skin and hair beside his sister, but his eyes were black. He was 17 and wore a green, royal suite.

Marcello then came walking down the hall towards the doctor's office.

"Father," Enzo called. "May we ask you something?"

"Not at this moment, no," Marcello said with a smile. "But you can go talk to Camille. She is showing someone VERY special around the castle."

Camille was one of the five royal maids. She was blond with light blue eyes. She was French, but after all of the years that she lived in Italy her skin was tan.

The two teens looked from their father to each other with confusion, but left silently to go find the visitor.

"This is our ball room," Camille said. She pointed to two giant doors to their right in the hall way. "And last, but not least, I'll show you all to the rooms you will be staying in as long as you are here." The woman cheerfully led the group down the hall and turned a corner. Around this corner was another long hallway. But, this one had rows of doors on each side. "These are the guest rooms. They are also connected to the family's personal chambers that are farther down the hall. Chiro, your highness, your friends may pick their rooms, but I have one special, just for you."

As the group spread apart, Chiro and Antauri followed the woman until they turned. Right as they were in the other hall way she showed him a room on the left.

"These rooms are where the royal family sleeps," she explained. "This spare room right there should be yours, as you can see."

"Thank you," Chiro said with smile as he felt awkward.

"Please, make yourself at home." The blonde turned and went to go check on other things.

"Wow," Chiro said as he eyed the large door. "Antauri, how am I even supposed to open this?" the silver simian chuckled as the boy pretended to struggle opening the door.

"Well, I must go find my room now, Chiro," Antauri announced. "Please, don't hurt youself."

"Do you really have to remind me that?" the teen asked with a smirk. Antauri crossed his arms until Chiro nodded. "Yes, yes you do." After he said this, the blue eyed boy disappeared into his room. Antauri chuckled again as he made his way over to the other bedrooms. Once he got there, he found everyone standing in front of a door except for the one closest to Chiro's room.

"Sorry, Antauri," Sprx spoke. "But all the other rooms are taken."

"Oh, that's fine," the robotic simian said, knowing they had saved that room just for him.

Annime: I think people may want to bite my head off for my lack of updates 0.0

Chiro: Please review!


	25. My Little Boy

Annime: Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while, but you guys REALLY don't know what's going on with me right now. I'm dealing with anxiety, I'm kinda sick from it, I'm going to get braces soon, I'm about to take another kind of medication, and I have band and school breathing down my throat.

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_Italian_

_**Chapter 24**_

As Chiro explored his room (which he thought was another palace all together), a noise came from behind him. He spun around to find a woman, shorter than himself, with boy-short brown hair, darkly tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

"_Hello, your highness," she spoke in a soft voice as she bowed. "I'm so glad you have come to make our acquaintance."_

"_Please," Chiro replied. "Don't call me, 'your highness.'"_

_She blinked and stood up straight. "Well then, Chiro, it may benefit you to know that my name is Lorenza. I am one of the three head maids in the palace."_

"_It's nice to meet you, Lorenza," Chiro said with a warm smile. He glanced around for a moment before his smile turned into one of awkwardness. "Umm…could you please show me around?"_

_Lorenza blinked again before smiling back at the teen. "Actually, I was sent here to help you dress."_

_Chiro tilted his head in confusion. "Dress; I'm already dressed, though."_

"_You can't wear that to meet your mother, silly," she giggled. The black haired boy gave her a weird look._

"_What's wrong with my clothes?"_

"_They are those or a commoner, and you are royalty." She turned to her left and motion for the young boy to follow. He was reluctant at first, but marched behind her slowly. She led him from the hallway of his room to the extremely large closet Chiro could get lost in by itself. Lorenza then pulled open one of the many doors and pulled out what looked like a blue army uniform. "It's very simple to put on," she explained. "Just call for me if you need any help." The woman gently handed Chiro the clothes and walked briskly out of the closet._

"_At least she didn't insist on dressing me," Chiro muttered as he pulled off his shirt._

Antauri wondered around his large room in wonder. Everything was so big. He stopped as he heard some noises coming from down the hallway. He quietly cracked open the door just enough to where he could see the new comers but they couldn't see him.

"_Camille," boy spoke. He seemed older than Chiro. "Who is this visitor father spoken of?"_

"_Oh," the blonde woman spoke. "Someone very special"_

"_That's not a real answer," the girl spoke as she walked beside the two. She looked older than Chiro too, yet younger than the other boy._

"_You will find out soon enough. But you two need to go into your rooms and wait for your orders."_

"_This is my least favorite part of seeing someone new," the boy grumbled as the group disappeared around the corner."_

Antauri shut the door.

"Those two must be Chiro's step-siblings," the silver simian thought out loud.

Chiro looked at himself in the mirror and tilted his head.

"THIS is what they want me to wear to meet my mom?" Chiro asked his reflection in disbelief. "So, she is gonna think I'm some spoiled royal person right off the bat?" After taking a few breaths, Chiro calmed himself down and stalked back out of the room. Once he stepped foot inside the hallway of his bedroom again, he heard someone clapping. He, again, spun around to find that it was only Lorenza.

"_Now we need to take you and your friends to the meeting hall," she announced. The woman took Chiro's hand and almost dragged him out of his room._

Antauri was startled by a loud knocking at his door. He turned the knob to find an Italian woman with Chiro behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said in English but with a very heavy Italian accent. "But we need all of you to come with us when Chiro meets his mother." Chiro gave Antauri an awkward smile from where he stood. The silver monkey didn't know what it was about until he saw what his son was wearing.

"Apparently I HAVE to wear this when I meet my mother," Chiro said before his dad could ask anything. As the woman beside him nodded, the teen rolled his eyes.

"Please follow me," the woman spoke. "Oh, and my name is Lorenza."

The two Hyper Force members found out fast that Lorenza was a VERY talkative person. That's all she did as she knocked on each of the visitor's doors. After rounding up the group she led them down the hall in the direction of the ball room. They didn't go inside, but they did go past the doors and into an area they weren't introduced to yet. Lorenza opened the door and stepped to the side for everyone to enter.

"So," Samantha said as she poked Chiro continuously in the shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," the boy admitted. "I never realized I'd have to do so much just to say hi to her."

Samantha giggled. "Or wear an army uniform." Her poking didn't subside even as Marcello walked into the room from a different door.

"_Are you ready Chiro?"_ the man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The teenage boy took a deep breath. Antauri floated up and squeezed the shoulder that Samantha wasn't poking. The door that Marcello came through opened again, making Chiro's cousin FINALLY stop her antics (much to the blue eyed boy's liking).

Into the room came a black haired, blue eyed, and oddly pale Italian woman.

"_Marcello," the woman laughed. "Who is it you want me…to…meet?"_ She slowed down in her speaking as her eyed landed on Chiro. The black haired boy gulped from nervousness. His famous awkward smile appeared for the hundredth time that day as silence flooded the room. _"Who are you?"_ the woman questioned the teen with a blank stare.

"_My name's Chiro,"_ he answered with a shaky voice. Suspense made everyone in the room tense as the woman took slow steps towards Chiro.

"_Chiro," she whispered. "You're…you're Chiro?" Once she was face to face with him, Gioia took his hand. "My little boy is named Chiro." The blue eyed teen held his breath. Antauri kept his hand on his son's shoulders. "You ARE my little boy, aren't you?" the black haired woman asked as tears filled her eyes. Her arms then wrapped around him and she squeezed him. "You ARE my little boy!"_

Annime: AWWW Finally!

Samantha: (Starts poking Chiro again."

Chiro: (sigh)

Antauri: Please review.


	26. Names

Annime: Hello! I SHOULD be doing other things…but I'm not! Lolz XD

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_English_

Italian

**On paper**

_**Chapter 25**_

Chiro walked down the cobble stone path in the royal garden beside his mother. She would hug him every now and then as if she couldn't believe he was real.

He remembered the stories of his mother. How her smile would make others smile with her. They would say that her laugh was as beautiful in sound as bells. Chiro could finally see what would make them say that. So many people compared them to each other; the teen was the spitting image of her.

But everything lower than Chiro's neck was his _father's._

"I'm so glad you finally found me," Gioia whispered. "I would have come to you, but everyone and everything seemed to stand in my way."

"You've been busy?" Chiro asked with a laugh. "It's the same here; especially these past few years."

"Your friends seem very nice."

"They are. You couldn't even imagine how much they've been there for me."

"I'm glad someone is."

The two went silent as they sat on the edges of the fountain. It was located in the middle of the garden. Red rose petals lay on the top of the water. Chiro watched them gently glide across the clear surface.

"I need you to meet some people," Gioia said with a smile. "I think you will like them." The blue eyed teen turned to her.

"Who are they?"

"You'll see. They will be here any minute."

The boy looked around the garden to find two figures coming in their direction. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They both seemed to look older than Chiro. The girl wore a large gown while the male wore a suit similar to Chiro's. Once they had reached the 14 year old and his mother, Gioia stood up.

"Chiro," she said. "I would like you to meet Ravenna and Enzo." The black haired boy stood and shook the two's hands. "They are your step sibling."

"Wait," Ravenna said as she tensed. "We're his what?"

"You are his step siblings. Enzo, Ravenna, this is my son, Chiro."

The two older teens looked at each other in shock before turning back to Chiro. He stood there nervously watching the two. Enzo then cleared his throat and gave a half-hearted smile to the younger boy.

"Nice to see you did fine over the years," Enzo said.

The words disturbed Chiro a little bit. Had he known that he existed? And that look in the older boy's eyes didn't give Chiro a very good feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nice to see the same for you," the blue eyed boy countered. He blinked when he saw a flash of anger go through the other's eyes.

"I'm going to show Chiro around the palace some more," Gioia told the older two. "Both of you can go and continue what you were doing before. Tonight will be the banquet just as planned! It will be perfect- I can introduce him to the rest of the court!" She took the youngest teen's hand and led him away. He turned his head slightly to see the older boy watching them leave. The girl was looking at the ground with worry written all over her face.

Once Chiro and his mother were out of sight, Enzo cursed under his breath.

"This can't be happening!" he muttered bitterly. "He's going to ruin everything!"

"You don't know that," Ravenna murmured.

"But I do!" he snapped at his sister, making her flinch. "I've worked so hard for this! I worked my butt off for years to become heir to the throne, and now this stupid kid just waltzes in here and takes that title from me!"

"You don't know that," she argued with more confidence. "Our parents will pick who they think is best for the role. Don't forget that we still have two weeks until the heir is announced! Now stop yelling at me!"

Enzo took a deep breath and looked at Ravenna. "Sorry sis, I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get back to our studies."

Gioia dragged Chiro gently to the library promising him a surprise. She sat him down onto one of the chairs as she looked for a document of some sort. The teen watched his mother with curiosity, but didn't give into the urge to look over her shoulder.

After ten minutes of frantically searching, Gioia exclaimed, "Finally, I found it!" She opened up the file and read it with satisfaction. Happily she handed the papers to Chiro.

"What is it?" the black haired teen asked with curiosity.

"It's your birth certificate, silly!"

"What do you mean? I already have my birth certificate."

"This is the real one, though."

"I DO have the real one. My name is Chiro Savio Lazzaro."

The woman's excited tone and facial expression left in seconds as she stared at her child.

"I thought that someone would have told you," she said with confusion. "I kept the secret with many throughout the city."

"What secret?" Chiro questioned, not liking the suspense.

"That's not your real birth certificate either. That birth certificate was to protect you from this life style. I didn't want you to grow up like I did; I wanted you to be normal." Chiro went silent as he gapped at his mother.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"This," she replied, pointing to the papers in his hand, "is your REAL birth certificate."

He looked down at the files and read them.

**Name: Chiro Savio Achille Lazzaro De Luca**

**Sex: Male**

**Born On: June 18****th**** 1997**

**Born In: Florence, Italy**

**Mother: Gioia Elda Natale De Luca**

**Father: Elario Leonardo Lazzaro**

Chiro gasped at his name and felt anger flood him. He looked up and glared at his mother.

"You put me at the steps of an orphanage…to protect me from your life style?" he almost growled. His mother was surprised.

"Yes," she answered.

"Did you even consider the fact that I wanted to know you? I wanted you to be around!" he shouted. "OH, and don't forget that you helped raise Enzo and Ravenna while I grew up in a abusive orphanage!"

"Abusive?" his mother repeated in pure shock.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know that because you were never around! You didn't WANT to be around! You didn't want ME around!"

"Chiro, I love you," she pleaded. "I ALWAYS loved you!"

"But you didn't love me right, did you!" he shrieked. "I was beaten every day for eight years and you were worried about protecting me from your LIFE STYLE?" Gioia was crying now, trying to tell him he was wrong. But no, Chiro wasn't going to let her convince him that she didn't have any other options. "You could have at least visited me! But no, your little country is more important than me." With this, he stormed out of the room with his papers.

Annime: Wow, his name changed… again!

Chiro: (is ramming head into wall)

Antauri: Please review!


	27. I'll Try Again

Annime: Hello everyone!

Chiro: (still ramming his head into a wall)

_English_

Italian

_**Chapter 26**_

Chiro stalked through the hallway towards his personal chambers. His anger and sadness controlled his actions as he opened his door and then slammed in behind him. It was a large door, so it took a lot of strength to close it like that. It also made a huge noise erupt throughout the palace. The teen didn't care, though. He made his way through the dark maze (the lights were off) until he was in his bedroom.

Once he was there, he leant against the wall to his right that would hide him from the room he had just left. He brought up his knees and buried his face into them. Tears spilled through his eyes as his emotional strength collapsed.

Antauri was alarmed to hear such a loud noise. He hurried out of his room and looked down the hall. He couldn't see anything that would cause the sound. But, he did suddenly sense a disturbance with Chiro. The silver simian raced towards where he felt the young boy's presence. It led him into the teen's chambers and then to the bedroom.

Blue cobalt eyes fell on the boy. He was crying. The simian didn't know what happened, but he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy's neck. Chiro didn't do anything for a little while except cry.

Finally, when he DID calm down enough to speak, the younger held up the file of papers his mother had given to him.

"Why?" Chiro whispered. "I'm so SICK of people keeping things from me and then trying to justify it with the idea that they are 'protecting me'!" The black haired boy tossed the papers over to Antauri. The simian picked them up and opened them. Even in the dark room, Antauri was able to read them.

**Name: Chiro Savio Achille Lazzaro De Luca**

**Sex: Male**

**Born On: June 18****th**** 1997**

**Born In: Florence, Italy**

**Mother: Gioia Elda Natale De Luca**

**Father: Elario Leonardo Lazzaro**

Antauri blinked. That was Chiro's real name?

"She put me in an orphanage to protect me from this stupid way of life," Chiro explained. "But she helped raise both Enzo and Ravenna! She didn't visit, and she COULD have!"

"Chiro, it's going to be ok," Antauri assured him.

"But it WASN'T," Chiro argued. "And she uses that excuse that she was PROTECTING ME!" Antauri stroked his fingers through the boy's coal-black hair as the younger began to cry hard again. "I'm so SICK of this! There's no way I could have prepared myself for this! I shouldn't have even come! Why couldn't I just except the fact that she didn't want me and she never will?" The monkey bit his protestant tongue as he told himself that the boy was just upset. "She will raise two others and forget the other! How is that right?"

"Shh," Antauri murmured. "Calm down." The teen hit the ground with his fist.

"I always wanted to meet her, Antauri! Always! She was said to be so nice and giving! Now I understand- she was giving by giving me up! And it was all because she didn't want me to have this life style! So, instead of making sure I was loved she made sure I wouldn't be spoiled! Well, I hope she's happy!"

"Chiro," Antauri murmured in hopes to change the subject at least a little bit. "Do you still plan on going to that party?"

"I don't even know if I want to stay here anymore!" the boy replied.

"You need to think about this, Chiro. Are you going to give you mother the benefit of the doubt and go to the party? Or are you going to turn your back on the last chance you have to get to know her and your blood family?" Chiro stared across the room for a moment before looking up at his father figure.

"I'm going to go to the party," Chiro told him with a shaky breath. "I'll…I'll give it another try." The silver simian smiled and helped Chiro up off the floor.

"Come, the maid laid you out an outfit." Antauri led the boy towards the dressing room and turned on the lights. The teen covered his eyes, not being used to the bright light at the moment. "It looks nice," Antauri told the boy. Once Chiro was able to see again he nodded in agreement.

It looked lot like the soldier uniform-like outfit Chiro was already wearing, but instead it was all white with blue design.

Chiro's shaking hands picked it up as Antauri floated out of the room to give him some privacy.

Gioia sat on her bed and sulked. Her son's words wouldn't stop running through her mind and piercing her heart. She knew he had a point- a HUGE point. She could have visited him. There was nothing that could have kept her from that.

"That boy is good for nothing," ex- queen Alessandra said. "He's just like his father: a waste of time." Gioia's head snapped up.

"You can say that about his father," she growled. "But for him you WILL bite your tongue!"

"Oh, and tell me why I should do that?" Alessandra questioned. "Did he not just throw hurtful words at you?"

"He is a hurting boy, mother! Also, would you like to tell me which one of those words weren't true?" The elder woman's eyes softened as she looked at her daughter.

"He was wrong to say you didn't want him," she answered. "Please forgive me…but he scares me. Not many people can hurt you like that. So far it's only him and his father."

"He had a right to speak his mind," Gioia defended.

"Yes," Alessandra agreed. "But still, I am scared. He is so much like the both of you. I wouldn't be able to tell you apart easily by just looking at your face." The elderly woman paused. "And I've seen him smile and laugh with his friends…he shares those with you too."

"He's my little boy," Gioia whispered.

"And he has his father's strong body structure," Alessandra added darkly. "It's the same one that hurt you-,"

"The boy was hurt by abuse too, mother," Gioia said. "The orphanage he lived in was very abusive."

"It was?"

"Yes, and he's already met his father. He wouldn't go with him." Alessandra went silent. She thought about the situation.

"I want to get to know that boy," the elder said. "He seemed interesting."

"I'm so happy mother," Gioia cried. She then stopped. "But he is angry at me. What if he doesn't come to the party and leaves by tomorrow."

"We will have to be patient, dear one. The truth will soon show itself." Gioia sat back on her bed as her mother took a brush and combed her black hair.

The young woman didn't know if she COULD wait.

Annime: I hope you like it!

Chiro: (still ramming head)

Annime: Oh suck it up, Chiro!

Otto: Please review!


	28. Lucky Enterance

Annime: Hi! I'm hoping I can still meet my dead line!

Chiro: (still ramming his head.)

Annime: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_Flashbacks_

_**Chapter 27**_

Chiro looked at his reflection in the mirror. Antauri had been right when he said the outfit the maid picked out was good- it matched his eyes so very well. And the white would have matched his skin if only his skin were a few shades lighter.

Nerves ran through Chiro as he stared. Antauri had told him through the door that another maid would be there shortly to instruct him on how, where, and when he was going to enter the ball room. This reminded the teen of how royalty (mainly princesses) would waltz into the ball room down a flight of stairs and EVERYONE would stare at them. Sure, the blue eyed teen had made speeches in front of millions, but that was during the war, AND the people in the city weren't new to the knowledge of his existents. Here, none of those factors played out in his favor.

"Chiro, the maid is here!" Antauri called from the other room. The teen took a deep breath, turned around, and walked towards the door to exit his closet.

"What are you doing?" Ravenna questioned as she pocked her head through the door and into her brother's library. Enzo didn't answer right away, but when he didn't exasperation flooded the girl.

"I need to find a way to fix this mess."

Ravenna sighed. "You don't even know if there's anything that needs to be fixed!"

"But there is! I worked too hard-,"

"He's not planning on staying! He's just visiting."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you so-,"

"Don't you get it? It's not just the thrown! He's going to take it all away!" The boy stood up from his chair and looked his sister in the eye. She was fully in the room at this point. "He's going to take mom away from us, Ravenna. The girl winced. "We can't let him do that!"

"But we don't-,"

"But we do!"

The girl couldn't argue as a tear ran down her face. "I don't want to lose her…not like we lost-,"

"And we won't!" Enzo interrupted her. "I just need to find out how."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ravenna said with annoyance. "It's not like you can sabotage him or anything." Enzo's head shoot up from staring at the ground before turning and look at his sister with a smile. She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's exactly what we are going to do!" he exclaimed. "We are going to sabotage him!"

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"It is simple- every time he tried to do something to impress mom, we make something go horribly wrong. We will start tonight!"

Ravenna bit her lip. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

Chiro paced along the perimeter of a large door. He had been taught how to enter the ball room- go down the flight of steps slowly and look out into the audience. He had been told when to come in- he was to wait until he was called.

Apparently he wasn't going to go in until ten minutes after the ball had started. This had confused him, but the teen decided to go along with it. He personally didn't know how royalty worked, so he thought he would just follow the instructions of someone who did.

Once it was ten minutes into the ball, a guard stuck his head through the crack he made with the door.

"Your highness, it is time," the male guard spoke. Chiro gave him a nod and the large doors opened. At that moment, the guard spoke loudly to everyone in the room, "Introducing, his highness Chiro Savio Achille Lazzaro De Luca."

'Wow I have a ridiculously long name,' he thought with a laugh. He then took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony. He had been told to stand there for three seconds.

When everyone saw him they gasped. As he moved down the steps he heard murmurs and whispers around him. The blue eyed boy tried not to shake that much as he kept his eyes on the crowd. The teen's eyes frantically looked for a familiar face- ANY familiar face. Luckily, it landed on his mentor, Antauri. The boy relaxed a little when his father figure gave him a smile. The boy remembered the silver simian's pep talk right before they departed.

"_Antauri," Chiro whispered. "I'm REALLY scared." The boy was sitting in the chair next to the door he was supposed to enter._

"_Chiro, you will do fine," Antauri assured him._

"_But what if I don't?"_

"_That doesn't matter, because you will. You have proved yourself as a brave and clever young man- use it to your advantage." Antauri combed his fingers through Chiro's sleek hair before turning to leave the boy alone._

The blue eyed teen gave a smile to the audience once he was half way down the steps. The maid had instructed him to go slow so he wouldn't trip. The smile, though, was his own and personal touch.

"He looks so much like his mother," he heard a man whisper.

"Yes, and he even has her smile too!" the woman next to the man pointed out. These words made Chiro's smile broader and more life-like. The atmosphere of the room became lighter and more joyful.

Finally, the teen made his last step onto the ball room floor. Everyone was still staring at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a female voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Queen Gioia standing on a table. A glass of liquid was in her hand and she smiled. "This is my biological son, Chiro De Luca. He is fourteen years old and has spent him life on Shuggazoom." Whispers filled the room again after these words, but when the queen cleared her throat they all stopped. "I would like to make a toast to his home-coming, and thank God Almighty that he is safe and sound." Everyone raised their glass and drank a sip before cheering. A guard turned to smile at the young blue eyed prince.

"It seems to me that everyone has taken a liking to you," the guard spoke.

"Thank you," Chiro said with a smile. "Let's just see how far my luck goes."

Enzo glared over at his step-brother. 'Trust me,' he thought, reading Chiro's lips. 'You won't have THAT much luck tonight.'

Annime: Chiro, stop.

Chiro: (Still banging his head against the wall.)

Nova: Please review!


	29. Dancing With Mom

Chiro: (STILL ramming his head against the wall)

Annime: Ok, THAT'S IT! (Knocks him out)

Gibson: …Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG…or anything belonging to someone else…

_**Chapter 28**_

The monkey team moved towards their leader who was now at a table that held the drinks. The boy turned to them and smiled, but his nerves showed from the sight of the drink shaking in his hand.

"Take deep breaths, Chiro," Antauri informed the teen. "Everything is going to be fine. Just relax."

"It must be hard," a voice spoke from behind the black haired boy. The six turned to see Enzo standing at the other side of the table. "Don't worry about it, though. It'll get easier once you get used to it."

"You must do this stuff all the time," Nova said to Enzo. The brunette laughed.

"Yes, actually," he paused for a moment before looking over at his step-brother. "I had a lot of parties like this for my birthday. The queen would always make a speech about how I was always the most honorable son she'd ever had."

Chiro blinked. To say that this statement struck him hard would be an understatement. He didn't show it on his face though, which disappointed Enzo. The brunette decided that this would be the best time to leave. After walking away the monkey team looked at Chiro. His cup was shaking again.

"Are you ok, Kid?" Sprx questioned.

"Well, it looks like he doesn't like me," Chiro breathed. "And I have a BAD feeling about this."

"He's just one guy," Otto said. "What could possibly happen?" Chiro's blue eyes searched the floor around him.

If he knew ANYTHING about royalty, it was that they would do ANYTHING to get what they wanted.

His eyes stopped once he spotted something shiny on the floor. He took a few steps towards it, ignoring the voices of his comrades.

'What is that?' he wondered. Once he was close enough he finally saw that it was a fishing line. It was loose, but looked ready to be tightened at any moment. The black haired boy kept a scowl from crossing his face as he walked very close to it. As he was about to step over it, it went tight. Instead of tripping, the boy stepped on it. This caused whoever it was who held it to let go. Chiro knelt down, picked up the fishing wire, and put it in his pocket. The teen then turned to the monkey team with a smile and went over to them once again.

Enzo glared from a distance and Ravenna shook her head.

"I told you that idea was a stupid thing to do," the girl muttered. "It's also stupid to be doing this in the first place!"

"Whose side are you on?" Enzo demanded. Ravenna narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"I'm on MOM'S side. Look at how happy she is!"

"Don't you understand-?"

"Don't YOU understand that mom will love us no matter what? Put your own feelings aside for once and do this for MOM!"

They were speaking in hushed whispers, so they were unnoticed. But it was VERY noticeable when Ravenna stood up angrily and marched away from her brother. Chiro was one of the people who saw her stress and excuses himself from the monkey team. As the teen makes his way to the girl, though, he is stopped by some guests and they bombarded him with questions. The black haired teen sweat dropped and awkwardly communicated with them.

Ravenna marched out of the room alone. She huffed to herself. To say she was angry would be an understatement. The idea of her brother being so selfish tore her up inside.

Growing up she had always looked up to her brother. He was smart, cunning, strong, fast, and most importantly kind. But when their father married Queen Gioia, that all changed. He started to stress every day, study more then play with her, snap at people for no reason, and he showed the fact that he would do anything- ANYTHING- to become the next king of Italy. The power consumed him and devoured him. All Ravenna could do was watch as the years they spent in the palace changed Enzo. She, though, kept being the supportive sister she always was.

With tears in her eyes she ran to her private chambers and locked herself inside.

The black haired teen was starting to get annoyed. Everyone wanted to talk to him- EVERYONE. They were paying much more attention to him now that the tables have been moved to the side and the dancing had begun. Chiro (being the 14-year-old he is) got nervous as girls came left and right to ask him to dance. His nerves almost took over as he danced with each one of them. It was luck that he didn't step on any of their feet.

"You are a VERY good, dancer," one girl commented. She looked to be his age with brown hair and green eyes. He could tell that she wasn't Italian. "You are even better than Enzo."

Chiro had noticed a pattern: everyone compared Enzo and him together. The black haired teen thought it made a little bit of sense because they were princes and this was all politics (which the teen was personally starting to despise). Sadly, though, every time he looked over at Enzo the older was glaring at him.

Enzo apparently took politics very seriously.

There was something Chiro wanted to point out- HE WASN'T STAYING. Yes he loved his mother and wanted to get to know her, but in no way does that mean he is leaving the monkey team and living here. He planned to visit and that was it.

"So, do you have a girlfriend," almost every girl asked him. He would chuckle nervously and tell them yes. Almost all of those girls would say, "Aww," but he did run into some who were disappointed.

After the last slow song was announced, the blue eyed teen looked over at his mother. He had been so distracted that he couldn't even talk to her.

Antauri watched his son from a distance. He could tell that he was looking over at his mother and thinking of what to say to her. As the last song played he walked over to the older and female version of himself and held out his hand. The silver simian tilted his head and chucked at the charm the boy held without even knowing it.

"Can I have this dance?" Chiro questioned his mother as he held out his hand. Gioia blinked before smiling at the boy and taking his hand. He led his mother to the dance floor and began to dance with her. All the girls Chiro had danced with before went, "Aww," as they watched the scene before them.

Enzo scowled and left the room feeling too humiliated to stay any longer.

Annime: I hope you liked it even though it took so long.

Chiro: Please, PLEASE review!


	30. Step Sister

Annime: Hello everyone! I only got one review for my last chapter. I know I have been taking a long time with my stories, but please be patient. And please review so that I can get excited about these stories again!

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 29**_

Chiro strolled down the hall that led to all of the private chambers. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the room he had been searching for- Ravenna's room.

The black haired boy took another deep breath, trying once again to calm his nerves. He didn't know the girl- how was he supposed to talk to her about something so personal? The teenage boy didn't know anything about Ravenna and Enzo's relationship either.

Finally, after standing there in thought for about 10 minutes, Chiro knocked on the door. It took only a few seconds for a maid to answer.

"Oh, hello, your highness," the young lady spoke. (Chiro tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. He didn't like all this bowing!) "I'm guessing that you want to talk to Princess Ravenna?" The blue eyed boy nodded and the nurse stepped out of the way so he could pass by. "Just go straight until you reach the last turn and go right. She's out on the balcony."

The boy followed the maid's directions and soon found himself inside an extravagant bedroom. He could tell that it was his step sister's because of its style. The black haired boy turned to where a draft was entering the room. The sight looked like a movie- the door to the balcony was made of glass and it had long flowing curtains.

Chiro quietly strolled g over to the door and knocked. Ravenna- who was looking out into the garden- spun around in fright. She quickly calmed down when she saw that it was only her step brother.

"Did the nurse let you in?" she asked. Ravenna didn't sound angry like Chiro had half expected, but thoughtful and curious.

"Yeah," Chiro replied as he walked toward her. He stopped once he had reached the balcony's edge and looked over at the garden. It was beautifully lit at night, and he could see why she would be admiring it.

"So, is there a reason to why you came?" Again, the girl sounded curious and kind. Chiro felt more comfortable by this.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," he answered. "I saw that you left the ball early and upset a few hours ago." The teenage boy felt the girl beside him stiffen. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Ravenna's brown eyes turned to Chiro. This time she was plainly confused. "Is there a reason you wanted to know?"

"Well, you're out here mopping, so, something must be bothering you." Chiro let out a laugh. "Trust me- keeping things bottled up is NOT the best thing to do."

Ravenna huffed and turned back to the garden. "You don't know what I've gone through."

"No, I don't. But that can be said by everyone."

Ravenna turned to look at her step brother again and found that she was staring into caring and thoughtful eyes. She sighed and looked at the edge of the balcony. "Our mother died when we were young. I don't really remember her, since I was only three. Our father then married a duchess. She was nice at first, but then she started to hit us and judge us. Father cut ties with her after only 6 months of marriage. Finally, when I was six, he married Queen Gioia. Father and Mother are distant relatives with the same last name. It was more of an agreement with friends than a loving bond. We needed a mother figure, and she needed a noble to assist her in her decisions. It took a while to get used to this life." Ravenna laughed at the other and added, "It must be easy for you. After all, you were born a prince."

It was Chiro's turn to stiffen. "No I wasn't. When I was born I was put at the foot of an orphanage where I stayed for eight years."

"Wait," Ravenna blinked. "So, no royal advisors took care of you?"

"Ha," Chiro laughed. "The ORPHANAGE didn't even take care of me. They abused us, and I'm not just talking about hitting- I was almost killed once or twice."

"What!" the girl yelped. The boy beside her nodded, telling her it was true. "How did you make it?"

"I had faith in God," Chiro answered with a smile. "And it did wonders."

"So, did you know anything about mother before you came here?" Ravenna questioned, feeling the need to change the subject.

"I heard she was kind and caring. I heard a lot of crap about my "dad" though. Trust me when I tell you that he's a kill joy."

"Why do you laugh like it doesn't matter?"

"…Because sometimes you need to find the silver lining of that storm cloud, no matter how thin it is. At least that's how _I_ handle my problems. The monkey team gets worried about it, especially Antauri."

"Are you and Antauri close?"

"We are ALL close, he's just my dad."

"Aww, how cute is that!"

Chiro blushed at this and turned away, but Ravenna already knew the affect her statement had left on him, and she giggled.

"So, you still didn't tell me why you left the ball so early," Chiro implied. Ravenna bit her lip.

"My brother and I got into an argument," she explained. "Ever since we were first introduced as prince and princess he's been obsessed with being the heir. At this point I don't even know him anymore."

"Why does he feel like he has to be the heir?" the black haired boy asked.

"Don't YOU want to be heir?"

"Nope," the male answered simply. "I'm not even staying here for good."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only visiting. I'm no threat to you or your brother."

"I never thought you were a threat," Ravenna defended. "It's all in Enzo's head."

"Why DOES he feel like he should be heir?"

"I don't know…maybe to get closer to mom. Ever since we lost our birth mother he's wanted someone to care for us. Our new mom does that."

"And he wants to be heir so that no one questions it," Chiro whispered.

"It makes sense to me," Ravenna said before scuffing. "But I still think it's stupid."

"He'll get over it in time," the other comforted her.

Ravenna blinked at this and looked at her hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just keep reminding him how much you and mom care. He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Chiro."

"Well, I better get to my room before Antauri flips out about me being gone. I don't know how the monkey team puts up with me." With this, Chiro left his step sister outside on her balcony.

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Chiro: PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Guns

Annime: LALALALALALA!

Chiro: (rolls his eyes)

Annime: I don't own SRMTHFG, but if I did, a movie would have been made!

_Italian_

_**Chapter 30**_

Chiro sighed as he left his room. It was about ten-o-clock in the morning and he had just fought off the maids who were trying to make him wear a royal uniform. As he fought with them, he was able to put on a nice pair of jeans and white button-up shirt with a collar. He felt more comfortable and since he was already in his outfit the maids couldn't say no. The poor women only rolled their eyes as they stalked out of the room.

The black haired boy walked down the hall and towards the garden. Ravenna, Samantha, and the monkey team had told him that they would meet him there in the morning.

'IJHGORAWJOHAEROIGHA'ERPIGHEORIGERGH'/E;IRHGOHGOIEAHRGPHAEROIGAE'ROH[[EROGJHIORE

"So, he REALLY did that?" Ravenna asked in shock while Samantha was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. Sprx smirked at the girls' reaction.

"Yep, and then he took the girls out for a meal at an intergalactic fast food restraint. That is where his little girlfriends' family started to attack him. He ended up making them all have allergic reactions to the fast food!"

"What an idiot!" Samantha cried once she found her breath. "What does Jin-May think of this?"

"She still doesn't know."

"Oh, when she finds out he's SO screwed," Samantha added.

Samantha's hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing a dress a large as Ravenna's, except Ravenna's was green while Samantha's was pink to show of her new tan.

"Why would I be screwed?" Chiro asked as he walked over to the group. The boy had only heard part of the conversation.

"When Jin-May finds out you went running around the universe with two alien girls!" Samantha yelled.

Chiro's face turned bright red as his eyes became huge. The entire group started to laugh at the boy's facial expression. The boy then scowled at them and flopped down violently in the spot that was saved for him next to Antauri.

"Oh, Chiro, we're just teasing!" Ravenna said with a smile.

Chiro only grumbled as he laid his head on the table.

OIREHGP[WIHRGOIHGOAEHIGUI;CLUFDUYFGLI;EJTHOIERIOG'S[RPGHOAI;EHGOIARJHEGOIEHJRGOIAHR

"_What are you doing here?" an angry voice spoke, startling the Alchemist._

_The Alchemist was just standing on the balcony near his room. He had been looking down at the garden where his daughter was picking flowers._

_The man turned around to find Chiro's grandmother who was also his ex-wife, Alessandra._

"_Hello, Alessandra," he said nervously. The woman only narrowed her eyes at him._

"_What are you doing here?" Alessandra repeated._

"_L-looking at the beautiful garden," the Alchemist answered. "You all did such a nice job with-,"_

"_NO, Savio," Alessandra corrected. "What are you doing HERE in this palace? I mean, I can understand why our grandson's here, but YOU? You are the one who abandoned your daughter! You are the one who abandoned ME-!"_

"_It didn't happen like that," the Alchemist explained. "I couldn't control myself-,"_

"_I know all about you being the Alchemist," Alessandra snapped. "But you shouldn't have been messing with magic and science to begin with! You should have been using your science skills to finds curse to diseases!"_

"_I WAS, just… things got out of hand-,"_

"_And you did what I told you NOT TO DO!" Alessandra muttered bitterly. "Well, I hope you're happy now. You weren't there for your daughter as she grew up. She didn't even have you to walk her down the aisle."_

_The Alchemist sighed and looked back out to where his daughter was now trimming the thorns off of the roses._

"_Look," Alessandra continued. "If you REALLY want a relationship with her, then you need to TEL HER." The Alchemist turned to his ex-wife and sighed._

"_Thank you," he whispered as he hurried to follow her advice._

PR'JH[IJHY'JHGPAEJGH'IPAE'[PEOAJHG[POJSDG'IJAI[JGAOIGOPRIEGOJEG'PJERRIGJERIGJIRGJEORJHIREJH

Gioia yelped as she put a finger into her mouth to suck on it. Even after all of these years she could still easily poke herself with rose thorns.

"_Hello," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see the man who called himself the Alchemist standing behind her. "Do you need this?" The woman looked down at the hanky that the man was holding._

"_Yes, thank you," Gioia said with a smile. As she held the cloth on her soar finger she looked back up at the stranger. "Your Italian is very good, where did you learn it?"_

"_I learned it right here. I am Italian myself."_

"_Really; that's interesting. So, are you good friends with Chiro?"_

"_Yes, actually, I'm-,"_

The Alchemist was cut off by a bullet shot that rang through the air around them. Their eyes went wide as they turned to where it came from. Gioia gasped as she saw her son being pinned against a stone wall…

By a man with a gun pointed to his head…

TBC…

JK!

Chiro blinked in shock as the man tightened his hand around the trigger. The man's identity was easy-

He was Chiro's biological father.

"What are you doing here?" Chiro hissed as his 'father' made the gun touch Chiro's forehead. Before Elario could answer, though, Antauri had already tackled him to the ground.

Elario kicked Antauri off of him and attempted to shoot Chiro. The teen dodged it though, and tried to disarm the man. It didn't work as Elario took a step to the side in hopes to stab Chiro instead. Sprx used his magnets to take the knife out of Elario's hands, but the man pulled the gun out away from the beam. The red simian tried once again to take the gun, he the lunatic was surprisingly faster than he seemed.

"It's the end for you, Chiro!" Elario yelled. "If you won't come willingly, then I'll KILL YOU!"

"Not going to happen," Samantha snapped. She then turned invisible, confusing the crazy person. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned as he was hit in the stomach by the teenage girl. The man somehow got lucky and was able to hit Samantha in the shoulder with the body of the gun. She cried out in pain and kicked him in his 'manly' weak spot. He yelped at this and went cross eyed. Chiro took this opportunity to tackle and hold Elario down. Luckily for the teen, the man was in too much pain to fight.

"What are you doing here," Chiro demanded. "Explain yourself!"

"I'm here to get rid of you!" Elario finally hissed back. "I'm part of the resistance! Another De Luca CANNOT RULE!"

"So THIS is what this is about?" Chiro shouted as he hit his 'father' in the head. The man yelled in pain again.

"Chiro, calm down," Antauri tried to coax the boy.

"You want to kill me because I might become heir!" Chiro growled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Oh, and tell me again why you are in the resistance against the MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD?"

"Because she was a mistake!" He yelled, "YOU were a mistake! You were the biggest mistake of my life! I wish you were never born! You are nothing, and always will be! No one cares about you! NO ONE LOVES YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Chiro yelled as he rammed the man's head into the ground. "You are in NO position to be throwing insults!"

"_Chiro, are you ok? A female voice questioned. Chiro turned his head to see that his mother had hurried over towards him while the Alchemist followed her._

"_Yeah I'm FIN-,"_

Elario took this as an opportunity to shove Chiro off of him and grab onto Gioia.

"If I can't take you," Elario said taking another gun Chiro hadn't found on him, "then I'll just take HER!"

Annime: I hope you liked it!

Chiro: Please review!


	32. More Secrets

Annime: Let's get some information thrown around, shall we?

Chiro: (rolls eyes)

_**Chapter 31**_

Chiro froze as Elario held his mother at gun point.

"Elario," Chiro spoke calmly. "Put the gun…down…"

"No," Elario said with a maniacal laugh. "Not until this kingdom is released from her hold."

"…Are you SURE you don't need any mental help?" Chiro couldn't help but question the man as he took slow steps towards him.

"I don't need help from anyone, especially you."

Chiro didn't let the man say anything else. Instead the teen jump kicked his 'father' in the jaw, causing the crazy's hold on the queen to disappear. That moment was when the palace's security was finally able to tackle Elario. As they dragged the lunatic away, he called out to Chiro:

"We can still be a family, Chiro! Join me!"

"What is wrong with him?" Chiro whispered as he looked over at his mother. She looked sad-ashamed, even. The black haired boy narrowed his eyes at his look-a-like. "What's wrong with him, Mom?"

"It happened a long time ago," Gioia told her son. "It's not important-,"

"Don't you DARE tell me that it's not important," snapped the teen. This made his mother wince. "He sounded INSANE! He CAN'T be in his right mind!"

"We need to stop hoping for the good in him to-,"

"FORGET THE GOOD IN HIM!" Chiro yelled. "WHY IS HE SO MENTALLY UNSTABLE THAT HE JUST JUMPS OUT OF NO WHERE TO TRY AND KILL HIS SON AND EX-WIFE?!"

Gioia's eyes were wide. Her child was yelling at her as if SHE was HIS daughter. Her eyes then went to the silver monkey who was floating over to the distressed teen. He put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. This simple gesture was enough to calm the young man down.

Gioia marveled at the two's relationship. Antauri was, without a doubt, the parental figure in Chiro's life. The black haired woman felt a pang of jealousy and pain in her heart at the thought. She had nothing against Antauri, but she had always wanted that relationship with her biological son. Sure she had Ravenna and Enzo, though there was always something missing. She wanted her baby. Instead, now, she was only causing her baby boy stress and pain. If she wanted a mother/son relationship with Chiro she knew she would need to be completely honest with him and explain as much as she possibly could.

"He was in a car accident before you were born," Gioia said as she swallowed hard. Chiro blinked at this. "He was a sweet heart, and then after the accident was when he became violent. The doctors said that he would never mentally be the same."

Chiro blinked again, taking in the information. After a moment his face went hard and he started to march away.

"Chiro," Antauri called, but the boy didn't answer as he continued his way to the palace. The silver monkey decided to follow the teen. He floated towards his son without a word.

"Dang," Samantha whispered.

"I was only trying to protect him," Gioia murmured.

"Or, maybe you were only trying to protect YOURSELF," corrected Sam as she walked towards the palace to check on her cousin. Gioia held her head down in shame.

"Mom," Ravenna said as she walked over to the distressed woman. "You can't keep these secrets from him and then expect him not to be angry."

Chiro stalked to his room quickly and clearly angry. He went straight to his room where he grabbed his bag and started to pack all of his belongings. It wasn't too hard since he kept all of his things together pretty well, but he was so angry he couldn't fold any of his cloths the correct way. After a moment of frustration, Antauri floated into the room behind him and took the boy's cloths from him.

"You need to calm down," Antauri told Chiro with a smirk. "You just look silly when you are angry."

Chiro snorted. He might have found a little humor in the silver simian's comment, but he was too upset for there to be a long term change in his attitude.

"At least you didn't destroy the room," the simian continued. "I remember once when Mandarin made you angry enough to cause an avalanche."

"That didn't happen."

"But it got you talking, did it not?"

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Only as funny as you believe me to be."

Chiro just rolled his eyes at the simian. The teen was too stubborn to admit that Antauri was making him feel better.

"I thought Samantha was coming to check on you as well," Antauri continued when Chiro didn't reply.

"I told her I wanted to be alone."

"To do what; have a tantrum?"

"Ha ha, you have a wonderful sense of humor."

"No matter funny you think I am, we will eventually end this conversation with a discussion on what happened today."

"Nice ice breaker, Antauri."

"Thank you, I try."

"I plan on leaving after the ball."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to be here much longer."

"But why wait until after the ball to go home?"

Chiro turned to Antauri after folding one of his polo shirts. "I promised Ravenna I would do something with her at the ball."

"What would that be?"

"It's a surprise."

Antauri smiled. "Well, I was always a fan of surprises."

Chiro didn't comment on this. He just stood there and stared at the wall.

He hoped he was making the right decision.

Annime: I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating in SO LONG! I want these stories done more than you want them updated, so let work together, shall we? XD

Chiro: You can help by updating and helping keep the story going by encouraging her!


	33. Crowns

Annime: This is the last chapter...

Chiro: Seriously!?

Annime: Yes

Chiro: Holy Crap!

_Italian_

English

_**Chapter 32**_

Chiro knew that if he had grown up with this life style there would be no way that he would be good with balls and dances. No way. The pressure from just two was already driving him up a wall.

"You highness," a guard spoke coming through the two big doors. "It's time." Chiro took a deep breath and followed him through the big doors.

Chiro was becoming more nervous. Everyone watched him as he walked down the steps once again, trying to smile. They were expecting something big to happen that night; he could feel the importance of this ball. His mother was planning something, and if he was right then all of his plans will come into play. He only had to be patient.

Once he reached the bottom, everyone turned back to those they were conversing with before and continued as if nothing had happened. The black haired boy moved through the crowd towards where he could see the monkey team. They were in a group like always, waiting for him with bright smiles.

"Entrances like that are way too inconvenient," Chiro muttered as he took the drink Antauri had handed to the teen.

"Apparently they are very important to this culture," Antauri pointed out.

"Pft," Chiro snorted. "My opinion still remains completely intact."

"May I have your attention?!" Queen Gioia suddenly called out to everyone in the ballroom. She gained everyone's eyes in a snap. They all knew this party was for an important event that she was keeping a secret. It was so important that the president of the United States had except his invitation.

"Today," she paused taking a deep breath. "Today is the day you have all been waiting for." Gioia looked over towards Chiro at this. "You have been waiting for me to announce who will be the heir to my thrown." Once this was spoken, murmurs and excited voices rose from the air.

Chiro's stomach dropped. His fears had been realized. The boy could feel Antauri's hand tighten its hold on the younger's shoulder. Was Antauri scared? The raven head could feel the fear coming from Antauri. What was HE scared of?

"The heir to my thrown will be…my son, Chiro Savio Achille Lazzaro De Luca!"

The whole room cheered at the news while Chiro's glass dropped out his hands and shattered on the ground. Blood pumped into his ears and the crowd began to push him towards where his mother was standing. He looked over at the Monkey Team, silently asking for help, but they couldn't do anything as he was pushed onto the platform.

Gioia smiled at her son as she placed a crown upon his head.

"You are now the crown prince of Italy."

Chiro couldn't find the right words to say as he seemed to have stopped breathing. Everyone in the room had grown silent, waiting for him to say something.

The blue eyed by looked around the room at all of the world leaders. He could see them staring him down, wondering if he was a potential threat or not. The teen wondered the same about them as he tried to stop looking like a gapping fish.

"I…I don't know what to say," Chiro began, making everyone in the room chuckle. "This is an honor, it really is." Then his eyes landed on Enzo. His face was pale and covered with disappointment. It held no anger, surprisingly. This made Chiro think that the other boy had expected this.

"But it's not an honor I rightfully deserve," Chiro continued. The whole room- no, the whole WORLD seemed to stop at that moment as he took off his crown and walked off of the platform. "There's one other person here who has worked for this, and I will not have him holding animosity towards the idea of me gaining this title without even trying." Chiro walked towards Enzo with dignity and handed the crown to the boy. "You deserve this more than I do," the black haired boy whispered as he placed the crown on the older boy's head. Enzo gapped.

"B-but your majesty-,"

"No, YOUR MAJESTY, please do not argue. It's for the best…for Italy and for me." With this, Chiro took a shaky breath and left the room with his back straight and his head held high.

Antauri grinned as he motion for the team to follow him out of the room as well.

Later that night, Chiro was returning to his room to finish packing his belongings after speaking with his mother.

Flashback:

"_I hope I did not offend you or scare you off," Gioia had begged from the young boy._

"_No, you didn't," Chiro explained. "I'm just not meant to be royalty. I'm needed on Shuggazoom, with the monkey team."_

"_If you insist," Gioia whispered. "Just…please remember to visit whenever you can."_

"_I promise," Chiro had replied, giving her a hug._

End Flashback

Chiro sighed as he turned towards his bed. He blinked as he looked down to see a crown and two rings placed on his bed. A letter was lying beside them and he picked it up to read.

_Dear Chiro,_

_You pulled a fast one on all of us today. But, what you don't seem to understand is, that mother named you crown prince, and you can't give that title away until you are 18. So now, you're stuck with it for a little while._

_Don't worry- I feel no animosity towards you. Tonight you taught me who REALLY deserves this crown…and that I have a lot to learn._

_Your brother,_

_Enzo_

Chiro picked up both of the rings. One was pure gold with a sapphire stone wrapped around it. On the inside "_Crown Prince of Italy"_ was carved on the inside. The other ring was made of pure gold as well and it was simpler with a small sapphire stone. On the inside the same words were carved into is as the other. Chiro slipped this one on with smile.

He knew that he wouldn't get out of this THAT easily.

Annime: Well…it's finished!

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AND YOU MUST READ

AUTHORS NOTE! Please don't get me in trouble for this! It is good news so please don't worry either!

Annime: I'm sorry I ended this story so abruptly, but there will be a sequel to this. It will explain all your questions, so just be patient. I plan on uploading the intro for the third book in this trilogy after I'm finished with the rest in this line (except C-14. That's not part of this line).

Please guys, be patient with me with my stories. I know you wait half a year all the time, but I've just been really busy. And after a while I get excited about other story and can't find any ideas to write about.

I planned this trilogy in 8th grade. I'm now a sophomore. I'm even more frustrated about this than you are, especially when I don't get reviews sometimes when I do update or just get one. It makes me less capable of updating because I feel like no one's reading my stories anymore anyway.

So don't worry, I'm not done yet. I'm not going to put my SRMTHFG stories on hiatus like I did my Death Note one (seriously, I just can't write Death Note stories).

Thank you!

Annime, out!


End file.
